L'Or et le Feu
by agentTR
Summary: Alors que l'Akatsuki perd peu à peu ses membres, Madara Uchiha semble préoccupé par d'autres sujets. Une jeune femme sera impliquée, plus de force que de gré, et changera peut-être le destin des Uchiha, mais pas que...
1. Pluie et poussière

_**Chapitre 1 : Pluie et poussière**_

Une journée pluvieuse, comme toutes les autres. Chaque fois qu'il regardait sa cité triste du haut de sa tour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami disant que sa ville pleurait sans cesse. Avec la paix pour laquelle il œuvrait, il était certain que le soleil pourrait briller à nouveau au-dessus de sa tête. En suivant le plan de Madara Uchiha il y parviendrait. Il sentit d'ailleurs ce dernier approcher silencieusement dans son dos, comme à son habitude. A croire qu'il essayait de le surprendre constamment. En vain.

« Pain, j'ai une mission à te confier, déclara Madara de sa voix grave que Pain était le seul à connaître.

Pain ne daigna pas jeter un regard vers ce dernier. Il fixait d'un air concentré les hautes tours de sa cité comme pour bien signifier à son interlocuteur son manque total de surprise.

-Je veux que tu trouves une femme, continua Madara d'un ton sec.

Pain tourna la tête vers lui, le visage inexpressif. Madara avança sur la terrasse d'un pas lent. La faible luminosité du ciel n'atteignit pas son visage qui resta dans l'ombre, seule sa robe ornée de nuages rouges était nettement visible. Pain n'eut cependant aucun mal à distinguer son masque spiralé, précaution inutile au demeurant, personne ne pouvait les voir à cette hauteur. Depuis quelques temps déjà il avait tendance à donner un côté solennel à ses ordres de mission.

-… de quel démon s'agit-il ? questionna froidement Pain que cette petite mise en scène sentencieuse n'impressionnait guère.

-Les pertes que nous avons subies dernièrement m'amènent à penser que personne n'est immortel…

-Les dieux sont immortels », coupa Pain.

Un silence qui n'avait rien de serein s'installa. D'un mouvement à peine perceptible sur sa robe, Madara serra les poings. Cet agacement intrigua Pain qui hocha légèrement la tête, feignant une certaine soumission en signe d'écoute. Il semblait s'agir d'une affaire quelque peu particulière.

Madara reprit :

« La seule façon de devenir immortel c'est par le sang, qu'un autre perpétue mes enseignements, mes valeurs et ma mémoire, … une descendance.

Pain ne commenta pas, ce genre de préoccupations ne le touchaient ni de près, ni de loin. Mais étant donné que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la capture des démons à queue, il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire.

-Il me faut une femme pour assurer ma descendance et celle de mon clan, continua Madara sans ciller, pour qu'un jour il puisse régner à nouveau, retrouver toute sa splendeur d'antan sans répéter les erreurs du passé…

-Le passé à beau être connu, les hommes n'en retiennent rien… rétorqua Pain.

-Tu dois trouver cette femme enchaîna-t-il, ignorant l'interruption de Pain.

Un silence à nouveau, seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie incessante qui formait une couche fine et luisante sur le sol de pierre de la terrasse. En plus de rester muet, pain restait aussi totalement immobile, fixant toujours Madara d'un regard inanimé. Celui-ci n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à la surprise ou bien à la consternation causée par une telle demande.

-Pourquoi me demander d'accomplir une tâche aussi triviale, Madara ? finit-il par dire, sans la moindre émotion dans la voix, Kyuubi est toujours en liberté, je ferai mieux de le ramener plutôt que de jouer les entremetteurs. Envoie quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse émanant du masque orange. L'affaire n'était donc pas négociable.

-Tu iras la chercher à Konoha. »

Madara tourna les talons et retourna dans le bâtiment, coupant court à toute protestation éventuelle. Pain, quant-à lui, retourna à sa contemplation mêlée de réflexion. Le ciel sembla refléter son humeur à cet instant, il lui parut plus sombre et la pluie plus rude.

* * *

><p>« AKEMI ! ATTENTION ! »<p>

Akemi tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. A peine eut-elle aperçut des objets brillants venir dans sa direction qu'elle interrompit sa course et se retourna, puis elle effectua une série de signes avec ses mains qui n'avaient rien d'improvisé, et dit :

« Ninpô Répulsion ! »

Les objets n'étaient autres que des kunais et des shurikens. Akemi était la cible, mais les projectiles parurent ralentir en arrivant sur elle puis s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres de son visage, comme suspendus dans l'air. Elle maintenait sa position, les mains jointes, les doigts repliés. Les pointes effilées des armes commencèrent à trembler puis volèrent dans toutes les directions opposées pour se planter dans les parois rocheuses qui l'entouraient de part et d'autre du canyon au fond duquel elle était poursuivie.

-Ils attaquent par derrière les salauds, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, fixant la direction d'où venaient les projectiles avec un air féroce et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle put apercevoir les silhouettes de trois ninjas qui se déplaçaient rapidement à une dizaine de mètres.

Elle effectua une nouvelle série de mudras :

« Doton - Iwayado Kuzushi ! »

Un grondement naquit dans les profondeurs de la terre, comme un roulement de tambour grandissant qui vint effleurer la plante de ses pieds. Des craquements se firent entendre et, lorsque le sol se mit à osciller, un éboulement dévala les falaises alentour et bouchèrent le passage entre elle et ses poursuivants, soulevant un nuage épais de poussière ocre qui la recouvrit dans un souffle. Peut-être avaient-ils été ensevelis mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Akemi resta donc immobile, scrutant l'invisible et tendant l'oreille en attendant que le brouillard rouge se dissipe. Ses équipiers, qui la précédaient, s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et la cherchèrent du regard. Tandis qu'elle réapparaissait lentement, ils ne virent aucun signe de leurs poursuivants.

« En avant ! ordonna Kakashi Hatake, nous ne sommes plus très loin de Suna.

Akemi ne bougea pas tout de suite. Couverte de poussière, elle secoua d'abord ses cheveux longs d'une teinte similaire à celle de la roche qui l'entourait si bien qu'ils parurent se dématérialiser à l'œil nu. Enfin elle se retourna et suivit ses compagnons qui avaient déjà repris leur course. A peine quelques mètres parcourus et ils furent arrêtés par un nouveau craquement rocheux, lointain cette fois. Les trois ninjas se retournèrent. Le sol ne tremblait pas, mais le bruit se rapprochait. Akemi observa l'éboulement qu'elle avait créé, l'amas de roches se mit à vibrer légèrement. Ce n'est que là qu'elle sentit que quelque chose se passait sous ses pieds. Leurs assaillants n'étaient pas morts semblait-il. A peine eut-elle le temps d'en avertir ses coéquipiers que le rempart qui les avait précédemment protégés se mit à s'effondrer dans un fracas assourdissant. C'est à ce moment là que la faille lui apparut visible :

« Courrez ! cria-t-elle.

Les ninjas s'exécutèrent sans attendre et filèrent tout droit dans le canyon qui leur parut interminable sur le moment. Akemi jeta un œil derrière elle, une faille fendait la terre et engouffrait tout ce qui n'était pas attaché aux parois, tout comme elle avait englouti l'éboulement. Une technique puissante, la faille les poursuivait à bonne allure. Akemi se mordit la lèvre de rage. Au pays de la Terre, qu'espérait-elle trouver ? D'une impulsion elle se propulsa à la hauteur d'Izumo Kamitsuki, à peine précédé de Kakashi.

-Des techniques de Terre, cria-t-elle, tentant de couvrir le chaos ambiant, c'est mal barré !

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire ? interrogea Izumo, incrédule.

Pour seule réponse il n'obtint qu'un regard noir, de ceux qui présageaient des moments forts désagréables s'il continuait sur sa lancée.

Kakashi ralentit pour arriver à leur hauteur.

-Continuez, je m'en occupe.

-A vos ordres ! brailla Izumo.

Akemi fit celle qui n'avait pas entendu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'obtempérer et tandis que tous deux poursuivaient leur course, Kakashi ralentissait jusqu'à qu'ils ne puissent plus le voir derrière eux.

-Tu crois que ça va aller, haleta Izumo.

Le fracas cessa, remplacé un court instant par des crissements stridents. Akemi le regarda alors et d'un haussement de sourcils des plus cyniques, lui signala que sa question était hors de propos. Accessoirement, elle aurait ajouté d'autres termes désagréables et déplacés dont elle seule avait le secret, mais dont Izumo avait l'habitude et c'est pourquoi elle ne prit pas cette peine.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, le conflit qui couvait était déjà assez inquiétant pour se chamailler sans retenue. La Guerre était imminente. C'était dans l'air comme une effluve nauséabonde mais diffuse dont on peinait à identifier l'origine exacte. Il n'y en avait pas, sans doute. Seulement des évènements isolés, en apparence, mais dont les auteurs œuvraient tous dans un but commun : l'anéantissement de l'humanité pour son propre salut.

Akemi se sentait bien insignifiante au milieu de tous ces complots politiques latents et de ce climat de suspicion. Ou plutôt, elle ne se sentait pas concernée outre mesure. Toutefois, son métier avait ceci d'ingrat et de fâcheux qu'elle devait se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, de son point de vue. Comme cette mission, par exemple, qui consistait à analyser les forces en présence, les éventuels alliés, les potentiels ennemis. Par petites équipes, les ninjas de Konoha parcouraient les différents pays, jaugeant les humeurs des dirigeants officiels mais surtout officieux : tous ces chefs de clans qui jouissaient parfois d'une puissance telle qu'ils pourraient renverser le pouvoir en place selon la tournure des évènements. Pour ceux-là, on leur avait envoyé les filous, les Azuma, les Anko. Pour les grands, les Kage : les politiquement corrects, les Kurenai, les Kakashi.

D'où ses interrogations : que faisait-elle dans cette équipe ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son fort la diplomatie et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses équipiers étaient les seuls à savoir la tenir – ou la supporter, au choix – ce qu'ils avaient déjà démontré lors de précédentes missions ensemble.

C'est donc en route pour Iwa, le village caché du Pays de la Terre, que les autochtones leurs démontrèrent d'emblée dans quel camp ils œuvreraient en cas de conflit. Des ninjas les poursuivirent donc sans relâche jusqu'à ce canyon où leur route venait vraisemblablement de s'achever.

« Le jour décline, fit remarquer Izumo après de longues minutes de silence.

-Mhh, marmonna Akemi.

-On va passer la frontière et trouver un endroit pour dormir, reprit-il.

-Comme tu veux, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le regard d'Izumo afficha tout l'exaspération du monde avant de reprendre :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ?

-Lâche-moi, tu veux…

-C'est quoi le problème cette fois Akemi ? coupa-t-il, agacé.

Akemi se mordit la lèvre puis soupira :

-C'était une perte de temps toute cette mission. »

Il ne servait à rien d'insister. En tant qu'ancien compagnon, Izumo la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'ascendant sur elle pour avoir le dernier mot. Au bout d'une heure de course interminable, ils parvinrent à passer la frontière avec le Pays des Oiseaux. Le soleil rasait alors l'horizon et disparaitrait bientôt de la surface. Epuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la première plaine rencontrée. L'avantage était que le vent y soufflait beaucoup moins qu'au Pays de la Terre qui ne figurerait certainement pas parmi les destinations de prédilection d'Akemi.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une nouvelle heure pendant laquelle Izumo et Akemi avaient soigneusement évité de s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire, qu'arriva un Kakashi intact et tout à fait détendu, les mains dans les poches, d'un pas tranquille. Des visages interrogateurs l'accueillirent près du feu qui crépitait, préparé par les soins d'Izumo. Kakashi prit place en face d'eux, s'asseyant à même le sol, dans l'herbe dense.

« Nous allons à Suna demain. » fut sa seule phrase. Il s'allongea alors, croisant ses mains sous sa nuque en guise d'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'accorder un repos bien mérité.

« Quoi ? tonna subitement Akemi, irascible, c'est tout ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? On a fait tout ce chemin pour rien et en plus il faut repartir ?

-Suna est sur notre route. C'est notre prochain objectif, répondit-il calmement, sans même ouvrir l'œil.

-Ah oui ? C'est sur notre route vers où exactement ? Ou alors vous avez d'autres surprises en réserve ? reprit-elle, toujours furibonde.

-C'est la mission. Suna puis Konoha. Maintenant dormez, nous avons de la route demain », ordonna-t-il sans même élever la voix.

Akemi émit une sorte de grognement avant de se lever d'un bond et de disparaitre dans la pénombre qui les entourait. Izumo ne s'étonnait plus de ce genre de scènes mais restait toujours admiratif de la façon dont Kakashi venait à bout de cette furie. C'était à chaque fois la même chose : elle irait faire un tour, passer ses nerfs en courant puis reviendrait, épuisée, et s'écroulerait. Le lendemain serait un nouveau jour, sans que jamais ne soit mentionnée la querelle de la veille. C'était comme un jeu.

* * *

><p>« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda d'une voix impérieuse un des gardes posté à l'entrée du Village du Sable, en levant sa lance au niveau de son torse. Ses collègues firent de même dans un même mouvement. Les visiteurs suscitaient plus de méfiance par les temps qui couraient.<p>

-Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha. Nous avons un message urgent de l'Hokage pour votre Kazekage, rétorqua Kakashi.

Le garde les toisa un instant. Izumo avait l'air bien jeune pour être chargé d'une telle mission avec pour partenaire cette fille encore plus jeune et à l'allure étrange. La couleur vive de sa chevelure lui faisait presque mal aux yeux, et son air courroucé lui donnait un côté des plus antipathiques. Seul celui qui semblait être le chef inspirait du respect. D'ailleurs, ce visage presque entièrement dissimulé derrière un masque et un bandeau ainsi que ces cheveux gris lui disaient bien quelque chose.

-Il veut ma photo celui-là ?... murmura Akemi en fronçant légèrement un sourcil. Le léger coup de coude donné par Izumo la fit taire. Akemi lui adressa un regard venimeux au possible.

Avant toute réaction de la part des gardes quelque peu tendus, Kakashi coupa court.

-C'est très important. Je suis Kakashi Hatake, jonnin de Konoha. Je dois remettre un message de la part de Maître Tsunade.

Sans se départir de son regard suspicieux, le garde ignora donc la remarque d'Akemi.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement, veuillez nous suivre dans ce cas, nous vous amenons au Kazekage.

-Merci, nous vous suivons, dit Kakashi. »

Deux des gardes quittèrent alors la surveillance du Village pour les emmener au bâtiment où siégeait le Kazekage. Ils traversèrent la grande muraille entourant le village et débouchèrent dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale menant tout droit au Palais. Des villageois s'arrêtaient parfois pour les regarder.

« Ce que c'est poussiéreux ici … » râla Akemi d'un air dégouté.

Kakashi et Izumo marchaient devant elle et ne relevèrent pas sa vaine tentative de provocation, le premier, plutôt amusé, le second, plutôt gêné, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire pour excuser son attitude puérile.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bâtiment du Kazekage. Les gardes les menèrent directement à son bureau où ils furent reçus immédiatement.

« Maître Kazekage, l'Hokage vous transmet ses amitiés. Elle nous a envoyé pour vous remettre ce message, déclara Kakashi d'un air solennel.

Gaara, le Kazekage, regarda Kakashi puis les deux ninjas se tenant derrière lui. L'homme avait une attitude tout à fait respectueuse et regardait le sol, presque penché en signe de respect. La femme, par contre, le dévisageait sans vergogne.

_Alors c'est lui, Gaara, l'ancien Jinchuuriki du démon des sables… c'est vrai qu'il est flippant le gamin_…

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda le Kazekage à Kakashi.

Kakashi releva la tête, Gaara n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ouvertement curieux à sa connaissance, mais ça ne l'intrigua pas plus que le regard qu'il échangeait au même moment avec Akemi dont le visage arborait une expression de défi.

- Ce sont deux chunnins de Konoha, Izumo Kamitsuki et … Akemi Kishiro, choisis spécialement pour m'accompagner dans cette mission, dit Kakashi.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur elle, espérant que Gaara passerait à autre chose, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Y a-t-il une question que vous souhaiteriez me poser Akemi Kishiro ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Izumo serra imperceptiblement les dents.

-Oui en fait… Je me demandais si vous vous étiez bien remis de l'extraction de votre démon… il paraît qu'on n'y survit pas d'habitude, dit-elle sur ton chantant comme si elle annonçait le beau temps.

-Oui, je m'en remets bien, répondit-il tout aussi calme, les extractions se font très bien de nos jours, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter… Akemi »

Izumo se détendit légèrement, par chance le Kazekage n'était pas dénué d'humour, c'était sûrement ça qui la sauverait.

Gaara saisit le message et le lut devant un Kakashi toujours impassible. Lorsqu'il eut fini il enroula à nouveau le parchemin et le posa sur son bureau.

-Vous direz à l'Hokage que je vais me pencher sur la question de façon favorable bien sûr. Je lui transmettrai mes dispositions au plus vite, déclara-t-il.

Les ninjas de Konoha n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que contenait le message mais ils supposaient que Tsunade, leur Hokage, demandait de l'aide aux ninjas de Suna en cas d'attaque de l'Akatsuki sur Konoha.

-Très bien Maître Kazekage, dit Kakashi en saluant légèrement.

-Vous êtes mes invités, si vous souhaitez prendre du repos avant de partir, dit Gaara.

Alors qu'Akemi semblait cette fois complètement se désintéresser de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et regardait par la fenêtre, il ajouta :

-La nuit va bientôt tomber, c'est à ce moment là que notre village est le plus beau.

Cette remarque attira de nouveau l'attention d'Akemi.

-…De plus, le désert n'est pas sûr en pleine nuit, vous devriez rester, continua-t-il.

- Très bien Maître Kazekage, merci infiniment, conclut Kakashi qui préféra couper court à la conversation. »

Il sortit, suivi d'Izumo et d'Akemi qui regarda Gaara une dernière fois avec un sourire en coin.

Akemi, tout sourire, jubilait déjà à l'idée du festin que leur réserverait certainement leur hôte, en tant qu'alliés, ils seraient bien traités à n'en pas douter. Izumo, lui, échangea un regard empli d'exaspération avec Kakashi qui ne put cacher une nouvelle fois son amusement à la voir ainsi agir. Rares étaient les moments où elle affichait un air aussi satisfait.


	2. Trouble et déni

_**Chapitre 2 : Trouble et déni**_

Kakashi et son équipe eurent l'honneur de dîner à la table du Kazekage ce soir là. Au grand dam de Kakashi et d'Izumo, Gaara avait prévu une place pour Akemi à côté de la sienne. La bonne nouvelle était que Gaara semblait apprécier Akemi mais pour combien de temps encore ? De plus Akemi était très amusée par les réactions de ses compagnons ce qui l'encourageait à poursuivre dans la provocation. Des mets succulents leur furent proposés. Gaara semblait apprécier leur compagnie et les regardait plus manger qu'il ne mangeait lui-même.

Akemi ne se fit pas prier et dévora tout ce qui était à sa portée ce qui contrastait avec son petit gabarit. Kakashi se demanda comment pouvait-elle emmagasiner toute cette nourriture dans un si petit corps. Par chance elle compensait par un métabolisme rapide et de l'exercice, Izumo savait d'ailleurs que sa ligne n'en souffrait pas. Il préférait cependant ne faire aucune allusion à son apparence, il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir à toute évocation du fait qu'il connaisse son corps ou pire encore, qu'il l'ait touché. Il avait déjà du mal à qualifier leur relation d'amicale malgré ses efforts alors il ne voulait surtout pas tout gâcher. De plus Akemi détestait la sensiblerie et elle risquait encore de se moquer de lui, comme lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques, ce qui la faisait pouffer et lui valait une claque derrière la tête, au mieux. Ca ne l'empêchait cependant pas de la dévisager à la dérobée.

A leur grand soulagement, Akemi ne lança aucune remarque plus désagréable que d'habitude au Kazekage qui était apparemment sensible à son humour au quinzième degré. A la fin du repas, Akemi avait dû manger la moitié de son poids en nourriture d'après Izumo, mais malgré ça, elle n'avait même pas l'air fatiguée. Ils se levèrent et souhaitèrent bonne nuit au Kazekage.

« Bien, bonne nuit, nous partons au lever du jour, dit Kakashi en s'étirant.

-Très bien, à demain ! dit Izumo. »

Akemi ne dit rien, ce qui intriga Kakashi qui ne leur laissait que très peu de liberté durant les missions, ils n'avaient donc pas quartier libre avant d'aller dormir. Cela énervait grandement Akemi d'être traitée comme une gosse alors qu'elle avait 24 ans, alors elle se rebellait fréquemment, Kakashi en avait fait l'expérience durant cette mission et une autre auparavant, seulement là, elle semblait avoir changé de stratégie.

Une fois tout le monde dans sa chambre – et Kakashi le vérifia – Akemi se déroba et sortit en douce par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Kakashi n'en perdit pas une miette depuis le rebord de la sienne où il lisait tranquillement. Malgré la hauteur du bâtiment, Akemi escalada sans sourciller les étages du dessus pour parvenir jusqu'au toit du palais qui donnait une vue imprenable sur tout le Village de Suna.

« Gaara avait raison, le village est encore plus beau au coucher du soleil… et dire que le soleil n'est même pas encore couché et que moi je devrais l'être ! pff ! Il est taré Kakashi ! se dit-elle à haute voix, assise sur le rebord du toit.

Elle sortit une cigarette de la poche de son gilet vert et l'alluma pour en savourer la première bouffée. Des heures qu'elle attendait ça mais avec Kakashi, pas moyen d'être tranquille 2 minutes.

-Alors ça, c'est vraiment dégoûtant comme habitude ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Akemi jura intérieurement en baissant la tête. Tant pis, de toute façon elle n'était plus une gamine, elle pouvait bien fumer si ça lui chantait.

Kakashi arriva à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sur un ton volontairement ironique.

Akemi sembla hésiter un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que VOUS faites là ? Vous êtes pas sensé montrer l'exemple ? Pas étonnant que je désobéisse, dit-elle effrontément.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot toi ! dit Kakashi, se retenant de rire. Il s'assit sur le rebord à son tour pour lui faire face. C'était osé de parler de ça au Kazekage… tu aurais pu nous créer des problèmes. »

Akemi sourit en regardant l'horizon. Le soleil venait de toucher la terre et se mit à rougir. C'est là qu'il remarqua la couleur particulière de ses yeux, très clairs, presque dorés, le soleil couchant accentuant cette impression. Kakashi ne disant plus rien, elle se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait.

« -Hey ! Y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle à Kakashi brusquement.

-Hein ?...non…Je me demandais ce qu'Izumo pouvait bien te trouver, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

-Quoi ! Vous me cherchez ou quoi ? S'écria Akemi en bombant le torse et en se penchant vers lui.

- Je t'en prie Akemi…essaye donc… dit-il d'un ton léger.

Elle le toisa un instant mais elle le savait redoutable, elle relâcha ses épaules.

- Tu te dégonfles ? ajouta-t-il en se relevant. »

A ces mots, Akemi tourna lentement la tête vers Kakashi avec un regard de défi. En une fraction de secondes elle jeta sa cigarette et effectua quelques mudras : « Ninpô : Répulsion ! ». Sa technique fut dirigée contre le bandeau de Kakashi qui fut projeté violemment en arrière, tête la première. La violence de l'attaque avait détaché son bandeau. Il roula sur le sol et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Akemi maintint un moment sa position d'attaque, s'attendant à devoir riposter aussitôt qu'il se serait relevé – ce qu'il n'aurait pas du tarder à faire car personne ne peut venir à bout de Kakashi en un seul coup, surtout pas une chunnin comme elle. Kakashi n'en fit rien, il restait face contre terre, sans aucun signe de conscience.

Akemi, toujours immobile, se mordit les lèvres et fit une grimace en analysant la situation.

« Merde… qu'est ce que j'ai fait, marmonna-t-elle, mais…comment c'est... »

Akemi, incrédule, avança lentement. L'ayant observé au combat une ou deux fois auparavant, elle le savait plutôt très malin. Alors qu'elle avançait prudemment vers lui, le corps disparu soudainement dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser le piège qu'il venait de lui tendre qu'un fil vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules puis de ses bras jusqu'à ses cuisses. Kakashi apparut en sautant par-dessus le rebord du toit.

« He, he !... dit-il, triomphant. »

Akemi resta ébahie une seconde puis se rendant compte du ridicule de sa situation eut un réflexe : elle rougît, se sentant d'autant plus idiote qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues accompagné d'une bouffée de chaleur. Rien de tel pour la faire enrager.

Kakashi mit ses mains dans ses poches et, de sa démarche nonchalante, s'approcha d'elle. Akemi bouillonnait à présent de le voir aussi flegmatique alors qu'elle était impuissante. Si elle avait eu un sharingan à cet instant là elle l'aurait utilisé sans la moindre hésitation. Seulement son regard changea au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, car il venait à présent de dépasser cette limite imaginaire qu'elle fixait à toute personne de sa connaissance n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec elle, et encore, sauf en cas de combat au corps à corps, mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de cela visiblement.

Il venait de franchir une autre étape dans la provocation, en plus de l'avoir totalement ridiculisée pour une simple histoire de couvre-feu on ne peut plus arbitraire, il se tenait maintenant tout près d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son faible souffle à travers le bandeau qui lui couvrait presque la totalité du visage. Akemi hésitait alors entre l'outrance et le trouble alors qu'il tenait son visage au-dessus du sien, la regardant de haut. Elle essaya un instant de deviner dans son unique œil visible quelle pouvait être l'exacte nature de ses intentions, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle se demandait cela car ses intentions ne pouvaient être que de la rabaisser pour bien imprimer dans son petit crâne d'insolente qui était le chef.

Etant le chef il ne pouvait que la réprimander mais alors pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi, l'œil mi-clos scrutant son visage, la respiration presque retenue et si près… Pourquoi eut-elle soudain l'impression forcément stupide qu'il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il abaissa légèrement la tête vers elle et… tout s'arrêta. Il resta comme figé à quelques centimètres d'elle. Akemi se demanda si quelqu'un venait d'exécuter une quelconque technique à son encontre mais elle vit son œil se fermer l'instant d'une pensée, se rouvrir, regarder au ciel comme pour retrouver la raison. Dans un mouvement fluide et rapide il plia les genoux, attira le ventre d'Akemi contre son épaule et la souleva comme on soulève un tapis. Akemi passa alors de troublée à hystérique.

«-Mais…que…Kakashi ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? POSEZ-MOI PAR TERRE !»

Kakashi ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et sauta du toit avec elle sur son épaule qui ne cessait d'hurler de rage de se faire ainsi humilier à nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve.

Il atteignit facilement le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Akemi, y entra et la jeta sur le lit aussi délicatement qu'un sac de riz. Akemi se tortilla comme un ver sur le lit mais ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement cohérent.

« Là, je suis sûr que tu n'essaieras plus de t'enfuir, s'exclama Kakashi.

-Quoi ?...vous allez me laisser comme ça toute la nuit ? Vous ne pouv… »

Akemi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kakashi sortit par la fenêtre. Il entra dans sa propre chambre par la fenêtre également. Les hurlements d'Akemi, dont le volume sonore avait dépassé de loin les limites de la bienséance, lui arrachèrent un sourire. Il l'écouta un instant pester contre le monde entier et, dans un soubresaut de conscience, décida qu'il ne s'était rien passé de toute façon sur ce toit, rien qui puisse porter à confusion, rien qui puisse troubler sa tranquillité d'esprit, rien, non, vraiment rien.

Au lever du soleil, alors qu'une lumière pâle envahissait le bâtiment et ses couloirs ajourés, Izumo s'étonna de ne pas voir Akemi les rejoindre dans le couloir

« Kakashi, où est Akemi ?

-Oh…il faudrait que tu ailles la réveiller je pense Izumo…

-Ah ?...Vraiment ? Bon, s'il le faut… »

Il hésita un instant devant la porte close, aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il espéra qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus pour avoir osé pénétré son espace, elle était loin d'être agréable le matin et avait besoin de très peu de raisons pour s'énerver, à peu près comme pour le reste de la journée d'ailleurs.

Malgré tout, Izumo frappa à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il l'appela mais rien non plus, alors il entra. Akemi avait retourné le lit à force de rouler et de se tortiller pour essayer de se libérer. Elle s'était endormie d'épuisement visiblement, sur le sol à côté de son drap jonchant le sol. Izumo pouffa en la voyant ainsi, une masse noueuse de cheveux orange en guise de tête. Il saisit un kunaï et trancha le fil. Il se pencha alors sur son visage :

« Akemi…, chuchota-t-il.

Elle ouvrit un œil.

-On dirait que quelqu'un a enfin trouvé le moyen pour que tu te tiennes tranquille, pouffa-t-il devant son visage.

Réalisant qu'elle était libre elle se leva d'un bond.

-Euh…on va partir… balbutia Izumo.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas pris de douche…je n'ai pas mangé !

Elle sortit de la chambre en trombe. Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, se tenait dans le couloir et admirait le paysage à travers la fenêtre du couloir, c'est à peine s'il ne sifflotait pas. En l'apercevant son premier réflexe fut de foncer vers lui pour lui faire comprendre bien fort dans ses oreilles l'étendue de son mécontentement mais alors qu'elle levait le pied pour faire le premier pas Akemi se figea. Un court instant elle ne comprit pas sa propre hésitation, puis elle se rappela sa piètre prestation de la veille, mais il y avait autre chose, elle le sentait bien, quelque chose qui la retenait. Kakashi se retourna et lui fit face. Son attitude n'avait rien d'inhabituel, pourtant, en regardant son œil elle se souvint. Il lui sembla que son estomac venait d'effectuer un joli tour sur lui-même, puis une vrille pour finir par un double nœud. Elle décida qu'il serait judicieux de disparaître avant que sa gêne ne devienne visible, et au grand étonnement de l'assistance, elle fila tout droit dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers, sans un mot.

« Il s'est passé quoi là ? demanda Izumo, le regard perdu dans l'escalier dévalé par Akemi.

-…Aucune idée, répondit Kakashi d'un ton ferme. »

Izumo se dit qu'elle avait encore du faire des siennes et que vu le ton de Kakashi, ils devaient être en mauvais termes à présent. Cependant, Akemi n'était pas du genre à se défiler habituellement, et se fâcher avec quelqu'un ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Encore un mystère comme elle seule en avait le secret, Izumo se résigna une fois encore à n'y rien comprendre.

« Bien, allons-y, ordonna Kakashi. »

Kakashi et Izumo ne retrouvèrent Akemi qu'une fois arrivés à l'entrée du village de Suna. Elle était essoufflée, pourtant le palais du Kazekage n'était pas si éloigné. Elle avait eu une envie irrépressible de courir, d'ailleurs elle aurait bien couru jusqu'à Konoha sans s'arrêter mais cela aurait été difficile à expliquer une fois arrivée, alors elle décida de les attendre tout de même, surtout que le Kazekage avait fait le déplacement pour les saluer.

Ils sortirent du village, mais le silence d'Akemi commençait un peu à inquiéter Izumo, tandis que Kakashi, tout comme elle, évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. C'est donc dans un silence, étrangement pesant, qu'ils se mirent en route vers Konoha.

Courir était une activité parfaite pour Akemi à ce moment là, cela l'aidait à réfléchir, ou à ne pas réfléchir selon l'humeur. A ce moment là, elle se demandait surtout quand ce foutu estomac allait reprendre sa forme initiale et si elle arriverait un jour à parler à Kakashi sans lui vomir dessus. De toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subies durant les combats, aucune n'avait atteint ce degré de gravité pour elle. La gêne était la pire punition, seulement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi. Elle en avait embrassé d'autres pourtant, elle n'en avait jamais fait tout un plat, alors que, techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé sur ce toit… si ce n'est l'intention.

L'équipe fit route vers l'est à bonne allure. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la frontière du Pays des Rivières l'après-midi était déjà engagée. Le temps était clair et ensoleillé comme c'était fréquent en plein été. Malgré la chaleur et la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir dans les estomacs, ni Kakashi, ni Akemi ne semblaient enclins à s'arrêter. Le plus étonnant était surtout qu'elle n'avait manifesté aucune émotion à l'approche de midi, elle qui accordait toujours beaucoup d'importance à ses trois repas par jour minimum. Sans ciller, elle courait, concentrée sur sa route comme si à tout moment un obstacle pouvait surgir. Kakashi faisait de même, et toujours aucun mot échangé, ni boutade, pas la moindre provocation. Izumo en était désormais sûr, quelque chose se passait, ou plutôt, s'était passé, entre Kakashi et son équipière, mais il ne lui était aisé de parler avec aucun des deux, pour cause de sale caractère pour l'une, et de hiérarchie pour l'autre.

Le jour se mit à décliner alors qu'ils approchaient de la frontière entre le pays des Rivières et Konoha. Soudain, un mot, une phrase même, sortit de la bouche de Kakashi :

« On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit. »

Ce fut bref mais intense pour Izumo qui peinait à sentir ses jambes, contrairement à son ventre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à une plaine bordée d'arbustes touffus, à proximité d'une rivière. Alors que Kakashi et Akemi s'affairèrent à installer leurs couches à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, Izumo ne traîna pas et alluma un feu pour préparer le repas avec les provisions que la Kazekage leur avait offert pour le retour.

« A taaable ! s'exclama Izumo, enfin, je suis affamé ! »

Izumo s'installa près du feu et commença à servir les bols d'une mixture dont il avait le secret. Akemi et Kakashi s'installèrent à leur tour de part et d'autre d'Izumo. Malgré tout le calme légendaire dont Izumo pouvait faire preuve, cette situation commençait à l'agacer. Il saisit un bol et le tendit devant lui. Akemi, que la faim tenaillait malgré tout, tendit le bras à son tour pour saisir le bol. Sans regarder, Kakashi tenta de le saisir également. Sentant une résistance il leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'Akemi et lui se disputaient le même bol. Izumo, lui, ne le tenait plus et vidait goulument le sien tout en gardant un œil sur les deux hurluberlus qui l'accompagnaient. Kakashi et Akemi échangèrent enfin un regard. Kakashi ouvrit un œil rond tandis que Akemi sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues – heureusement il faisait nuit à présent – et son ventre se nouer comme le matin. Par réflexe elle retira la main et Kakashi, n'ayant pas assuré sa prise, ne put retenir le bol plein qui tomba au sol avec un petit bruit de bambou. La mixture par contre se retrouva abondamment étalée sur le sol. Akemi regarda la scène comme au ralenti puis, d'un bond, se leva, réalisant l'étendue de sa stupidité, et partit se coucher sans un mot.

Kakashi, d'abord gêné par la situation, prit une expression dépitée, d'après ce qu'Izumo pouvait décrypter de ses expressions avec les trois quarts de son visage masqué. Il n'avait pas bougé et tout en regardant son bol de nourriture presque vide, d'un air contrit, il dit :

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls tous les deux peut-être…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je ne sais pas…à vous de me le dire, ajouta Izumo d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Elle vous en veut je crois…ça a l'air grave…

-Ca doit être…à cause de la nuit dernière. Elle a désobéi alors… dit Kakashi d'un ton évasif.

-…Ah oui… on dirait que c'est plus grave pourtant… dit Izumo, peu convaincu.

-Tu la connais bien on dirait, vous êtes proches ? demanda Kakashi, faussement curieux.

-Mmm…oui, un peu, enfin, je pense…j'espère, soupira-t-il. Je n'en sais rien en fait. Nous avons été ensemble un moment mais elle y a mit fin. J'essaye de garder le contact disons. Un bon contact.

-Ca ne doit pas toujours être évident, j'imagine… marmonna Kakashi.

-Non, peu de choses sont évidentes avec elle, mais…je l'aime bien, dit Izumo en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, je suis sûr que c'est réciproque… dit Kakashi, avec peu de conviction malgré tout, l'important étant d'enterrer le sujet.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, reprit Izumo.

-Ca ira mieux demain ! Bonne nuit Izumo, s'empressa de dire Kakashi en se levant, ne voulant pas laisser à Izumo l'occasion de poursuivre. »

Il se dirigea vers son petit lit improvisé et s'allongea. Il jeta un œil vers la droite. A la faible lueur du feu il pouvait percevoir la forme d'Akemi, roulée dans son duvet. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il ne s'était rien passé, alors pourquoi ce trouble entre eux, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la regarder en face ? Peut-être devraient-ils en parler, pour crever l'abcès ou bien…et si ça se passait vraiment, en avait-il vraiment eu envie ? Il commençait à se perdre au milieu de toutes ses questions. Il était si sûr de lui la veille. Il devait absolument faire le vide dans sa tête sinon le sommeil ne parviendrait jamais à l'atteindre, mais malgré tout, la nuit lui parut bien courte.


	3. Solitude et dévastation

_**Chapitre 3 : Solitude et dévastation**_

Les intentions de Madara étaient bien obscures parfois, même pour Pain. Il pensait pourtant poursuivre le même but que lui, mais, par moments, il n'en était plus si certain. Comme là, il se dirigeait vers Konoha, le village où il toucherait son but du bout des doigts par la capture de Kyubi, et pourtant, il ne devait rien faire cette fois là, non, il devait chercher une femme pour remplir le lit de Madara, un homme si vieux que ce genre de pensées ne devraient même pas lui traverser l'esprit. C'était presque de la provocation, pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme vienne de Konoha absolument ? Ou encore, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une kunoichi ? Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir après-tout, il n'avait besoin que d'une pondeuse. Non content de lui confier une mission absurde, il fallait en plus qu'il soit exigeant. Heureusement, aucun critère physique particulier n'était requis, il lui suffirait de trouver une kunoichi ni trop jeune, ni trop vieille, et si possible, dont l'absence ne serait pas trop remarquée, car s'il se faisait repérer, l'Hokage aurait vite fait de tout faire analyser le concernant, ce qui gâcherait l'effet de surprise du jour où il attaquerait Konoha, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils y soient préparés.

Bien qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et des multiples piercings ornant son visage, il parvint à entrer à Konoha sans aucune difficulté particulière, se faisant passer pour un jeune voyageur faisant un arrêt à Konoha, le temps de quelques jours à peine, du moins il l'espérait.

Kakashi et son équipe arrivèrent à Konoha le lendemain dans le milieu de l'après-midi. La journée fut rude après une mauvaise nuit de réflexion, seul Izumo semblait avoir gardé un semblant de forme. Akemi ne rêvait que de prendre un bain et un repas chaud et copieux, mais au lieu de ça, elle devait encore aller faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Avec l'expression sur son visage de toute la mauvaise volonté dont elle était capable, elle parcouru le village envahi par les badauds tous de sortie en ce jour de repos.

« Oh mais qu'est ce qu'il y a comme monde, râla-t-elle d'un air agacé.

Kakashi et Izumo la regardèrent d'un même mouvement de tête. Deux jours qu'elle ne disait pas un mot et la voilà qui râlait. Izumo soupira, excédé, Kakashi sourit certainement.

-Akemi, tu pourrais te montrer heureuse, tu es revenue en vie dans ton village et ayant accompli ta mission avec succès, tu as même noué des liens amicaux avec une puissance étrangère, s'exclama Izumo avec un sourire sarcastique. »

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de penser à haute voix, elle se renfrogna et ralentit pour se retrouver derrière ses équipiers, cela éviterait les croisements de regards gênés.

« Vite, qu'on en finisse… se dit-elle, en silence cette fois. »

Akemi n'en pouvait plus de ce voyage et n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver seule. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour relâcher les muscles de sa nuque, elle croisa le regard d'un homme, ce qui retint son attention car l'homme, bien que de l'autre côté de la rue bondée, semblait la fixer lui aussi. De plus, il avait des cheveux orange vifs, comme les siens, ce qui lui arracha un demi sourire en coin car cette couleur était rare, et aussi d'étranges marques noires sur le visage, comme des piercings. Il avait une allure bien étrange, et un regard assez dur, ou bien absent, elle n'aurait su dire. Akemi regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne fixait pas quelqu'un près d'elle mais il n'y avait personne d'immobile dans cette rue. Elle le regarda à nouveau mais il n'était plus là, plus personne dans la rue n'avait de cheveux oranges. Elle se dît que les gardes à l'entrée du village étaient vraiment des branleurs, car elle, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé entré à Konoha, il avait l'air bien trop bizarre.

Le rapport fut vite expédié, après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, la mission était réussie, pas un membre de l'Akatsuki à l'horizon, les ennemis rencontrés avaient été vaincus et le Kazekage s'était montré favorable. Seul Kakashi s'exprima, ne révélant rien des remarques d'Akemi vis-à-vis de Gaara, même s'ils s'étaient bien entendu, il savait que Tsunade ne portait pas spécialement Akemi dans son cœur alors il préféra ne pas enfoncer le clou. Rien de personnel à vrai dire, seulement l'attitude cynique d'Akemi agaçait l'Hokage qui préférait habituellement ne pas s'adresser à elle directement pour éviter toute friction. Elle n'hésitait cependant pas à l'envoyer en mission, malgré tout elle était douée pour les techniques Doton, rapide et efficace au combat, un bon soutien en somme. Ses équipiers, en revanche, étaient rarement ravis de devoir se la farcir durant les missions. Tsunade avait remarqué que sa mission précédente avec Kakashi s'était assez bien déroulée, alors lorsqu'elle avait du constituer une équipe pour cette mission là, elle n'avait pas hésité, en y ajoutant Izumo car il maîtrisait des techniques d'eau et était aussi l'un des seuls à ne pas râler ou à lever les yeux au ciel quand il se retrouvait avec elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

L'Hokage les libéra. L'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin, le soleil commençait à rougir. En arrivant dehors, Kakashi s'arrêta un instant, la lumière légèrement orangée lui fit penser à Akemi qui suivait derrière. Il se retourna et elle s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Izumo s'arrêta pour observer la scène. Encore un nœud dans son ventre, mais il lui sembla qu'il était plus souple, alors, avant qu'Izumo ouvre la bouche pour dire n'importe quoi, elle prit les devants :

« Bon, bah…à plus. »

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Izumo regarda Kakashi qui semblait réfléchir. Peut-être devait-il lui parler tout de même. Puis Kakashi s'en alla à son tour.

« A plus tard Izumo.

-Oui… à plus tard, hésita-t-il, _mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_ »

* * *

><p>« Enfin seule ! » soupira Akemi, immergée dans la baignoire de sa salle de bains remplie de vapeur. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça, elle en profita plus d'une heure, jusqu'au moment où l'eau commençait sérieusement à refroidir. Elle sortit et s'habilla, sécha et lissa ses cheveux, désespérément oranges, puis sortit. Il faisait doux ce soir là. Izumo avait voulu l'inviter à manger avec lui mais elle refusa, prétextant un repos bien mérité mais en vérité elle n'avait pas envie de rester chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas envie non plus d'être accompagnée ni de répondre à toutes sortes de questions qui pourraient s'avérer gênantes, et décida d'aller manger seule en ville, des nouilles au comptoir d'un petit restaurant, le genre d'endroits fréquentés par peu de personnes à la fois.<p>

Une fois rassasiée elle continua de déambuler dans le village. Les gens qui ne la connaissait pas ne lui parlaient pas, elle n'avait pas l'air très avenante, surtout qu'elle gardait en permanence une sorte de lanière de cuir avec quelques petits couteaux de lancer autour de la cuisse gauche, bien visible car son short était assez court. Ceux qui la connaissaient ne lui parlaient pas non plus, car justement, ils la connaissaient.

En s'allumant une cigarette, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière de Konoha, sans remarquer l'étranger qui la suivait de très loin pour éviter de se faire repérer. Les rues commençaient néanmoins à se vider au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait sur le village. Akemi marchait tranquillement, savourant sa cigarette et arriva finalement au cimetière qu'elle parcouru un instant sans sembler savoir où elle allait. Soudain elle s'arrêta près d'un groupement de tombes, un peu à part et s'assit par terre près d'un des pierres tombales d'aspect modeste. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus Kakashi qui descendait les escaliers menant au flambeau des ninjas disparus au combat. Avant de tourner vers le chemin menant à la sortie du cimetière il l'aperçut loin sur sa gauche. Quelques arbres le masquaient et il n'en sortit pas lorsqu'il réalisa que le point orange flamboyant qu'il voyait au loin était la chevelure d'Akemi. Il était étonné de la voir dans un endroit pareil, mais en y réfléchissant un instant, il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Il l'observa un instant depuis sa cachette, elle semblait rester silencieuse.

La plupart des personnes parlaient à leurs disparus, Akemi, elle, ne ressentait aucun soulagement à parler à une stèle en pierre surplombant des ossements, alors elle restait là, silencieuse mais c'était un temps qu'elle se donnait pour ne penser qu'à ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Après quelques minutes et quelques cigarettes, elle se leva et repartit vers le village. Le crépuscule avait laissé place à la nuit. Poussé par la curiosité, Kakashi en profita pour se rendre sur les tombes qu'Akemi venait de quitter, les stèles étaient illisibles, mais une plaque de granit avait été disposée en plein milieu des cinq tombes qui gisaient là où était gravé l'inscription « CLAN KISHIRO » avec une date, la plaque semblait plus récente que les tombes.

« Clan Kishiro ? Je ne savais pas qu'Akemi appartenait à un clan, réfléchit Kakashi. Cette date… c'est l'attaque du village par Kyuubi, il y a 12 ans… on dirait que sa famille a été décimée… ».

Kakashi se demanda pourquoi leurs noms n'avaient pas été gravés sur le monument aux morts, la flamme des ninjas, comme pour tous ceux ayant péri au cours du combat contre le démon à neuf queues.

Alors qu'elle retournait chez elle, Pain était toujours sur ses pas. Cette fille semblait correspondre à ce que recherchait Madara, mais avant tout, il considérait comme un pied de nez à ce dernier le fait qu'elle ne devait certainement pas ressembler à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la mère de ses futurs enfants, elle ne ressemblait en rien à une Uchiha, du moins, pas à l'idée que la plupart des gens s'en faisaient, des femmes dignes, classes et à l'allure sobre. Les femmes d'un clan aussi puissant ne pouvaient pas être autrement, mais qui pouvait bien le savoir, il n'y en avait plus.

Akemi trouvait les nuits toujours trop courtes mais étant une kunoichi de Konoha par choix, elle s'astreignait à une hygiène de vie correcte et à un entraînement quotidien. Le plus dur était toujours le démarrage où elle devait lutter contre son penchant naturel pour l'inactivité. Malgré tout, pour une flémarde, elle se soumettait à des séances d'entraînement qui en auraient fatigué plus d'un rien qu'en la regardant. Elle ne faisait aucune différence entre un jour de semaine et un jour de week-end, tout comme le fait qu'elle soit revenue de mission la veille au soir ne l'empêcherait pas de faire comme d'habitude, si elle n'avait pas été blessée, rien ne justifiait qu'elle se repose plus que d'habitude. Elle se sortit du lit tant bien que mal et enfila ses vêtements d'entraînement : un short bleu électrique avec un gilet à capuche blanc arborant la spirale rouge des ninjas de Konoha dans le dos. Elle n'oubliait pas évidemment ses armes, ses couteaux de lancer à la cuisse, ses shurikens et ses kunaïs dans la pochette accrochée à sa taille. La discrétion n'était pas vraiment son truc, étant donné qu'avec ses cheveux elle était grillée d'avance autant aller jusqu'au bout et faire mal aux yeux pour de bon à ceux qui la croisaient.

Elle sortit de son appartement et entama de suite un footing. Il était encore tôt, une légère brume fine couvrait encore l'horizon et pâlissait le soleil. Cette journée s'annonçait encore excellente, elle espérait ne pas devoir repartir en mission tout de suite et profiter un peu du beau temps. De toute façon, elle pensait ne pas repartir avec Kakashi de si tôt – ce qui revenait à peu près au même que ne pas partir du tout – car, si ses impressions étaient bonnes, Kakashi était au moins aussi gêné qu'elle à propos de ce qui s'était passé, ou de ce qui avait failli se passer. Enfin, ce genre de nuances lui donnaient mal à la tête, le mieux était encore d'enterrer toute cette histoire, et le moment venu, si ce moment venait, de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'éviter de se retrouver seule sur quelque toit que ce soit. Avec le temps, elle finirait bien par oublier cette histoire avec la certitude qu'il ferait de même, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Peut-être avait-il déjà oublié… c'était encore pire, alors qu'elle était là à se triturer les boyaux à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, lui ne comprenait peut-être même pas pourquoi elle agissait comme une gamine gênée ! Vraiment, tous les mêmes les mecs…

Elle trottinait déjà depuis un petit bout de temps lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées. Akemi parcouru quelques rues pour déboucher sur les abords de Konoha. A un rythme soutenu elle parvint à la lisière de la forêt et la longea pour rejoindre une plaine où s'entraînaient parfois les ninjas. Akemi venait rarement s'entraîner là, elle préférait sortir du village car ses techniques Doton massacraient le paysage, mais là, elle voulait surtout confronter celui qui la suivait depuis la veille et qui commençait à la chauffer à force de tourner autour du pot. En contournant la forêt, il serait bien obligé de se mettre à découvert pour continuer de la suivre. Akemi continua donc sa course mais lorsque Pain contourna la forêt à son tour il ne la vit pas, elle avait disparu. Perplexe, il jeta un œil aux alentours, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'avoir semé. Soudain deux mains sortirent du sol, lui saisirent les chevilles et le tirèrent jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête ne dépasse. Un nuage de poussière se souleva autour de Pain qui ne tiqua pas et attendit qu'il se dissipe. Alors que le nuage retombait, personne ne se trouvait dans son champ de vision, mais une voix lui parvint de derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la passoire ? dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Tu m'avais repéré ?

- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que le orange c'était voyant ? Et ça court pas les rues ici mon grand, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué…

Pain garda le silence un instant, il paraissait réfléchir.

-Tu es désagréable, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Cet homme était étonnamment calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire prendre au piège, enterré jusqu'au cou dans le sol, il ne cherchait même pas du regard la personne dont la voix lui parvenait depuis son dos, et en plus il se permettait des remarques hostiles. Un ninja, sans aucun doute, expérimenté. La seule question restait de savoir pourquoi la suivait-il. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Pain et le contourna pour lui faire face à une distance de sécurité. Il affichait effectivement un visage tout à fait serein, ou plutôt, inexpressif. Et ses yeux étaient vraiment étranges bien plus étranges que tous les piercings qu'il avait sur le visage, ses pupilles étranges lui donnaient un regard inhumain.

-Mmm… oui, on me le dit souvent. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu vas venir avec moi, répondit-il sans la moindre émotion.

Akemi haussa les sourcils un instant, c'était une demande plutôt surprenante.

-Et bien… demandé comme ça, je ne peux que refuser… on se connaît à peine, tu vois…, dit-elle avec une moue taquine.

Pain ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait, et il s'en moquait. Elle conviendrait très bien pour ce que Madara souhaitait en faire, mais il semblait qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas de son plain gré. D'un bond, Pain s'éjecta du sol et atterrit juste devant le trou où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Akemi ne bougea pas, elle allait avoir droit à un entraînement à deux ce matin là.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Akemi, un sourire en coin.

- Je suis Pain.

- Eh bien, Pain, il est clair qu'on va devoir s'affronter puisque nos intentions divergent, qu'en dis-tu ?

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Un léger rictus apparut.

Akemi ne se fit pas prier. Très rapidement elle effectua une série de mudras :

« _Doton - Yomi Numa_ ! »

Une mare se forma alors sous les pieds de Pain, une mare de vase, qui s'agrandit autour de lui et dans laquelle il s'enfonça à une vitesse impressionnante. Bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout bougé, la mare l'engloutit totalement en quelques secondes à peine et disparut dans la boue. Akemi resta sur ses gardes, ce Pain avait l'air bien tranquille encore une fois pour quelqu'un sur le point de s'étouffer, quand elle entendit un bruit de dynamo et la mare explosa littéralement, jetant de la boue dans toutes les directions. Akemi eut à peine le temps de se protéger le visage pour ne pas être aveuglée, par contre la boue recouvrit ses vêtements. Pain s'éleva alors de la mare, un trou béant dans le sol à présent, en flottant légèrement, comme si ses pieds repoussaient le sol sans le moindre effort. Akemi ne se démonta pas, du moins elle s'efforça de le cacher, et scanda : « _Katon - Karyuu Endan ! _» et se mit alors à cracher un énorme jet de flammes directement sur Pain.

« Je t'ai eu… susurra-t-elle en soufflant un mince filet de fumée. »

Pain s'éjecta du brasier in extremis, ses cheveux commençaient à roussir. En atterrissant sur le sol, il saisit un long bâton noir, en métal. Il sembla à Akemi qu'il l'avait fait sortir de sa main car il l'avait fait d'un geste extrêmement rapide et fluide. Il leva le bras et le lança en direction d'Akemi qui le vit arriver sur elle avec une force et une vitesse incroyable. « _Ninpô Répulsion_ ! » cria-t-elle juste à temps pour renvoyer cette lance d'où elle venait. Profitant du court laps de temps permettant la l'analyse par l'ennemi de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle saisit deux kunaïs et les lança sur Pain. Ce dernier avait visiblement des capacités d'analyse très performantes car il riposta de suite et dît : « Shinra Tensei ! » Le bruit de dynamo se déclencha à nouveau et une sorte d'onde émana de son corps envoyant la lance et les kunaïs d'Akemi voltiger à plusieurs mètres de là.

Il n'avait effectué aucun mudra cependant cette technique ressemblait à sa propre technique de répulsion qui était basée sur le magnétisme et ne fonctionnait que sur les objets en métal, mais si on se fiait au bruit produit par la réalisation de sa technique, Akemi fit vite le lien avec celui entendit lors de l'explosion de la mare, rien à voir avec le magnétisme donc.

« Mais qui c'est ce mec ?..., pensa Akemi. Il se battait de façon étrangement détachée et ses mouvements et techniques semblaient ne lui demander aucun effort particulier. Un soupçon de panique commençait à l'envahir.

-Et tu veux m'emmener où exactement ? demanda-t-elle aussi calmement que possible.

-Quelqu'un a besoin de toi et je dois t'amener à lui.

- Il travaille pour quelqu'un, réfléchit-elle. Putain si lui c'est un sous-fifre, je crains le pire pour celui qui l'envoie… »

Elle devait se ressaisir, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi fort qu'il en avait l'air, peut-être que son air calme était feint, pour donner l'impression qu'il avait bien plus de surprises en réserve. Elle se concentra puis effectua une nouvelle technique : « _Doton - Doryuu Katsu_ ! » cria-t-elle en frappant le sol avec la paume de sa main. La terre commença à trembler puis une faille jaillit de dessous sa main, s'agrandit et s'allongea à grande vitesse, courant en direction de Pain, déchirant la terre en deux. D'un bon, Pain évita le fossé qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Elle concentra à nouveau son chakra dans sa main afin d'en diriger le flux vers lui de nouveau. La faille se remit en marche et se dirigea vers lui, déchirant le sol avec un bruit de fracas assourdissant et le suivit jusqu'au moment où il tomba à l'intérieur. Akemi concentra son chakra de plus belle sur la zone où Pain était tombé, la terre remua, se souleva puis retomba comme si une main la malaxait, encore et encore. Personne ne pouvait survivre à un tel traitement, personne d'humain du moins. Akemi se releva, sa respiration était rapide, haletante. Si Pain s'était relevé elle n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps, elle était bientôt à court de chakra. Akemi aurait bien aimé rentrer chez elle reprendre une douche mais cette satanée conscience professionnelle lui susurrait à l'oreille que la chose à faire était d'aller faire un rapport à l'Hokage avant qu'elle apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que la plaine abritait maintenant un corps de ninja inconnu. Elle soupira, fit un pas vers la forêt à nouveau, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin, une série de bâtons noirs sortirent de terre simultanément, lancés dans sa direction. Akemi se jeta sur le côté et roula sur le sol, l'une des lances avait bien failli lui transpercer le ventre. Elle roula encore et prit de l'élan pour se relever au plus vite mais Pain se tenait déjà au-dessus d'elle. Akemi ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Ca suffit, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, j'en ai assez vu… Shinra Tensei ! »

Une nouvelle fois, la technique de Pain émit des ondes qui la poussèrent contre le sol, cette fois il était si proche d'elle que son corps s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans la terre. Mêlé à ce son assourdissant à présent, Akemi hurla de douleur, ayant l'impression que sa chair allait bientôt quitter ses os sous la pression. Une fois que les ondes cessèrent Akemi trouva encore la force d'effectuer sa technique de Répulsion, épuisant ses dernières réserves de chakra. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, c'était d'instinct. Le plus important était de le repousser, elle trouverait bien un autre moyen de venir à bout de cet ennemi. Akemi dirigea le magnétisme vers le visage de Pain, toujours étrangement impassible, ce dernier fut éjecté en arrière et roula sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle essaya de se relever mais il semblait que Pain n'était plus d'humeur à la laisser s'amuser. Il était déjà remis sur ses pieds et en tendant ses mains devant lui, les paumes levées en direction d'Akemi, il dit :

« Banshō Tenin ».

Akemi s'attendait au bruit de dynamo mais cette fois le bruit fut différent, comme inversé, ce qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, elle fut cette fois attirée vers Pain. Elle fut soulevée de terre et dirigée dans les airs, sa trajectoire suivant celle que Pain réalisait avec ses mains. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle n'opposa pas de résistance, même si elle doutait de l'utilité d'une telle action. Pain leva les mains vers le ciel, Akemi suivi le même chemin, puis il abaissa subitement les mains en les ramenant vers lui. Akemi ressentit l'attraction tirer son corps vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'elle atterrissait brutalement sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée, juste aux pieds de Pain. Elle entendit plusieurs os craquer, il lui sembla identifier clairement le roulement d'une épaule démise et le bruit sec des côtes qui se brisent telles les fines branches d'un cerisier.

Son cerveau avait certainement prévu le coup, anticipé ce que sa conscience pouvait endurer, puisqu'elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle était étrangement silencieuse. L'image furtive du coucher de soleil de Suna lui apparut alors qu'elle gisait aux pieds de Pain, impuissante. La question de savoir si elle allait mourir ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, quelle importance. Pain baissa les yeux vers elle, toujours consciente. Il fit alors jaillir de sa main une nouvelle lance noire, la leva au-dessus d'Akemi et d'un coup sec la planta dans son épaule gauche. Elle fut transpercée de part en part et littéralement clouée au sol. Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, une décharge électrique traversa tout son corps et elle hurla de douleur.

« J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à te faire crier. »

La douleur était trop forte, Akemi perdit connaissance.

Il retira la lance plantée dans l'épaule d'Akemi. Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle était couverte de boue séchée et d'éraflures visibles à travers ses vêtements déchirés, sa bouche saignait ainsi que sa blessure à l'épaule, abondamment. Malgré son piteux état, l'image qu'elle renvoyait était insolite, pleine de vie, ses cheveux flamboyants étalés autour de son visage sali par la boue et le sang. Elle ne plairait pas à Madara, sans doute, trop excentrique, trop insolente, mais peu lui importait, elle avait tous les critères requis.

Il regarda autour de lui, la plaine était dévastée, la terre éventrée. L'herbe qui y poussait tranquillement n'était plus, il n'y avait plus que des tranchées, des trous et de la boue. A coup sûr, tout ce remue-ménage allait alerter quelqu'un, il valait mieux ne pas traîner plus longtemps dans le coin. Pain attrapa Akemi d'une seule main, la posa sur son épaule et la retint avec un bras. Il se souleva du sol et, lévitant, s'éloigna de Konoha.


	4. Désarroi et stupéfaction

_**Chapitre 4 : Désarroi et stupéfaction**_

Ame, sa ville, sa ville de paix.

Il avait atteint sa tour, celle qui surplombait sa ville, de laquelle il admirait son paysage. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de transporter lui-même les corps, ni de les déposer sur le tables de dissection. Il n'avait pas pour habitude non plus de voir leur peau pâle et bleuie réagir au contact du métal froid. Elle était encore en vie, cela l'étonna. Elle s'était vidé peu à peu de son sang tout le long du voyage, les lambeaux de ses vêtements ne pouvant plus retenir le flux, le liquide dégorgea alors sur lui, des trainées rouges ornant son dos. Peut-être son cœur ne battait-il plus que par réflexe, il n'aurait su dire ce qui pouvait accrocher un être aussi insignifiant à la vie. De toutes les absurdités dont était capable l'humanité, celle qu'il comprenait le moins était bien cette volonté de s'accrocher à une vie inutile et douloureuse. Au-dessus de cette table il se demanda si lui aurait été capable de supporter tout cela. Peut-être s'il n'avait pas eu ce but bien plus important que sa propre existence, peut-être se serait-il laisser mourir de chagrin. Mais elle, qu'avait-elle ?

Il ne savait pas comment mais Madara savait toujours quand il était là et où il se trouvait, ce qui provoqua, comme d'habitude, son arrivée dans la pièce dans les minutes qui suivirent. La lampe surplombant la table s'alluma ce qui sortit la pièce de l'obscurité et Pain de sa contemplation.

Madara approcha aussi discret qu'à son habitude, Pain se demandait parfois s'il lévitait lui aussi. Il se plaça à sa hauteur. Pain ne quitta pas le corps des yeux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Au premier abord il n'y avait qu'un corps inanimé, boueux, ensanglanté, troué et très roux sur cette table. Pain resta silencieux, ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique.

-Elle est morte.

Le visage impassible, Pain rétorqua :

-Non, pas encore.

Un soupir appuyé sous le masque de Madara trahit son agacement face au silence de Pain.

-Tu l'as bien abîmée, on dirait bien qu'elle ne t'a pas facilité la tâche…

Il souriait, un sourire de ceux qui mettent les nerfs en boule pour peu qu'on soit un peu nerveux. Pain n'était pas de ceux-là et, bien que la provocation ne lui ai pas échappé, il demanda :

-Elle est pour vous…ou pour Itachi ?

Madara marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il serra les dents, une fois de plus Pain n'était rien de plus qu'une âme froide dans un cadavre.

-…Tu es bien curieux tout à coup... répondit-il d'une vois nasillarde.

-Je me demandais si vous aviez encore la capacité d'enfanter.

- C'est bien aimable à toi de t'inquiéter du succès de mon entreprise, dit-il d'un ton ironique, il y aura des descendants, les moyens importent peu… »

Madara semblait prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, même la vision de cette femme à demi-morte ne semblait pas le rebuter. Vu son état sa survie n'était pas garantie, malgré cela Madara ne tenta pas d'envoyer Pain à Konoha de nouveau, non pas qu'Akemi lui plaisait, il ne l'avait même pas réellement vue, mais Pain aurait catégoriquement refusé de jouer une nouvelle fois à ce petit jeu, et puis c'était trop risqué. Si elle survivait, il se contenterait d'elle.

* * *

><p>Izumo avait parcouru tout Konoha, jusqu'à l'Académie Ninja dont il arpentait les couloirs en courant, ne sachant plus très bien où aller, lorsqu'il croisa Kakashi qui lisait sur un banc près d'une fenêtre. A sa vue Kakashi leva un œil de son bouquin, intrigué par son attitude.<p>

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

-Euh…oui, haleta Izumo, j'ai… vous avez vu Akemi ?

- Tu as perdu Akemi ?... se moqua-t-il.

Izumo secoua la tête en soupirant, le regard dans le vague il semblait soucieux et réfléchissait aux endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore inspectés.

- Que se passe-t-il Izumo ? demanda Kakashi, inquiété par son expression.

- Eh bien ça fait plusieurs fois que je vais frapper à sa porte mais elle ne me répond pas… Comme j'ai un peu l'habitude qu'elle me fasse le coup parfois, je ne me suis pas inquiété, mais là… ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles et que je ne l'ai pas vue… Je ne la trouve nulle part…

-…Mmm, réfléchit Kakashi en fronçant un sourcil. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle a peut-être seulement besoin de calme, de s'isoler…

- Pas aussi longtemps, coupa Izumo, ça fait presque une semaine que nous somme revenus de mission et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis… soupira Izumo, dépité.

Kakashi l'avait bien vue le soir même mais il se garda d'en parler. Il avait bien pensé qu'elle ferait le premier pas pour calmer cette tension entre eux mais les jours passant il avait supposé qu'elle n'y accordait peut-être plus tellement d'importance. Elle devait seulement avoir besoin de se changer les idées, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Hey Kakashi ! appela une voix derrière lui.

-Oui Matsuo ? dit Kakashi en se retournant.

-Tu t'es entraîné sur la plaine près de la forêt ces derniers temps ? demanda le jonin.

-…non, pas récemment, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais il n'y est pas allé de main morte ! On dirait un champ de bataille, c'est un vrai massacre !

Izumo se figea quelques secondes avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'y a-t-il Izumo ? demanda Kakashi.

-…un champ de bataille… murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche. »

La question de Kakashi resta en suspens tandis qu'Izumo disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Kakashi et Matsuo échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Izumo semblait croire qu'il y avait un rapport entre Akemi et cet endroit, et Kakashi ne savait pas lequel, Izumo par contre la connaissait bien mieux. En quelques secondes Kakashi disparut à son tour de son siège. Matsuo resta seul avec ses questions à son tour.

Izumo fonçait à toute vitesse vers la plaine, sautant au-dessus des toits pour éviter les détours qui lui feraient perdre du temps. Il fut bientôt rattrapé par Kakashi.

« Qu'y a-t-il Izumo ? Quel rapport avec Akemi ?

-Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ! cria Matsuo derrière eux.

-C'est Akemi…elle aime courir par là d'habitude…dit Izumo sans ralentir la cadence.

-Quoi ? Akemi ? dit Matsuo, interloqué.

Kakashi ne dit rien, certainement une coïncidence. Au pire, elle pratiquait des techniques Doton, ses entraînements laissaient forcément des traces, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

La plaine était méconnaissable. En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer les lieux. Izumo sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement mais garda son calme, rien ne prouvait qu'Akemi soit passée par là, qu'elle soit responsable ou même victime de ce carnage.

Kakashi balaya la plaine des yeux, au premier abord il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans ce lieu. Son attention fut attirée par d'étranges barres plantées dans le sol, disséminées sur la plaine. Il s'approcha de la plus proche pendant que Matsuo l'observait en se grattant la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'Akemi venait faire dans l'histoire. Izumo, lui, ne bougeait pas, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Kakashi fit un rapide tour puis s'arrêta en observant le sol.

«…C'est vrai…on dirait bien qu'il y a eu un combat ici…, dit-il de la façon la plus neutre possible. »

Matsuo se rua vers lui, mû par la curiosité. Izumo sentit sa gorge s'assécher d'avantage et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à reconstituer un semblant de salive dans sa bouche. Il l'avala péniblement puis se décida à aller voir l'objet de la remarque de Kakashi. Il se tenait devant ce qui avait du être une flaque de sang frais quelques jours auparavant, avec en son milieu un trou circulaire très net de quelques centimètres de profondeur, tapissé lui aussi de sang séché.

Kakashi observa Izumo, ce dernier retenait sa respiration, essayait de réfléchir, ses yeux oscillant de gauche à droite en regardant le sol. Il leva la tête et observa alentour mais ce qu'il voyait autour de lui avait un air désespérément familier.

« Kakashi…je crois qu'elle était ici…ce trou là…ce sont les marécages des limbes, une de ses techniques, elle ne l'utilise jamais sans raison car elle lui demande beaucoup de chakra… et là, toutes ces tranchées… Elle sait faire ça, c'est la fracture tectonique, c'est particulièrement difficile car cela demande beaucoup de concentration et elle le fait rarement, elle n'aurait jamais effectué cette technique en entraînement, pas avec cette ampleur… , débita Izumo, sa voix trahissait la colère qui montait en lui.

-…regarde, on dirait que la faille suivait une direction bien précise…. dit Kakashi.

-Mais…vous n'êtes pas sérieux…pourquoi Akemi se serait battue ? Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans la conversation ! s'exclama Matsuo d'un air incrédule.

-Elle a disparu Matsuo ! Personne ne l'a vue depuis une semaine ! s'écria Izumo, agacé.

Kakashi remarqua un des étranges bâtons en métal noir près de la flaque de sang, lui aussi ensanglanté. Peut-être y avait-il finalement de quoi s'inquiéter.

- …elle a été enlevée Kakashi … dit Izumo, devenu blême.

-Quoi, s'exclama Matsuo, mais…qui voudrait l'enlever ? Surtout elle ! Celui qui a fait ça ne devait pas la connaître, c'est certain… continua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

C'en était trop pour Izumo, il perdit son calme et voulu se jeter sur Matsuo, mais Kakashi le retint d'une main.

-Ca suffit ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est certain, et peu importe ce qu'Izumo, toi ou moi pensons d'elle Matsuo, quelqu'un s'en est prit à un habitant de Konoha, à un ninja de Konoha, il n'y a pas de meilleure raison d'agir. Il faut prévenir l'Hokage sur le champ.

Il se tourna vers Izumo.

-Elle n'est pas morte Izumo, sinon son corps serait là, argumenta-t-il. »

Il essayait vraiment de croire à ce qu'il disait à ce moment là. Elle s'était visiblement défendue de toutes ses forces, avec des techniques qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue exécuter lors de leurs missions communes, ce qui l'amenait à penser que son adversaire devait être réellement hostile. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, Akemi avait été enlevée, comme ça, sans prévenir et sans raison apparente. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller la voir ce soir là au cimetière, peut-être aurait-il eu une intuition, ou une impression, quelque chose qui lui fasse sentir qu'elle était en danger. Enfin, le moment était mal choisi pour ressasser le passé.

_Il faut la retrouver… _

Il ressentit le besoin impérieux de lui parler à ce moment là, plus qu'à tout autre moment.

* * *

><p>Dans son état normal, Akemi aurait sursauté dans son lit, seulement là, le seul mouvement visible de son corps se situait au niveau de ses paupières. Elle ne s'expliquait pas encore pourquoi son corps était si lourd, pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir chacun de ses membres ou même de savoir à quel moment elle ouvrait ou fermait les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, à vrai dire elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en inquiéter, où elle se trouvait, comment, pourquoi…Un « bip » sonore attira son attention. Elle se concentra sur l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit mais ne vit rien. Sa conscience embrouillée ne parvenait pas à discerner le rêve de la réalité. Elle pensait rêver un moment puis un nouveau « bip » la ramena à la réalité. A nouveau, son esprit flotta quelque part entre l'opacité chaude d'un cocon fermé et le l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune lorsque qu'un nouveau tintement la secoua, mais le bruit lui parut plus feutré qu'auparavant. Tandis qu'un picotement envahissait sa tête, l'air lui parut cotonneux et elle sombra à nouveau.<p>

* * *

><p>« Est-ce qu'elle peut se lever ?<p>

-Elle est encore fragile mais elle peut être transportée si vous le souhaitez Maître

-Maître ?... Pensa Akemi… C'est quoi ce bordel ?... .

Akemi ouvrit les yeux, cette fois elle y voyait un peu plus clair, et aussi un peu plus net. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital semblait-il, des fils et des capteurs étaient branchés sur tout son corps. Les appareils autour d'elle émettaient des « bip » simultanés. Elle avait une épaule dans le plâtre et tout son abdomen était enserré dans des bandages. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés au lit par de grosses lanières de cuir où des parchemins avaient été apposés. Celui qui l'avait amenée là tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

-Oui, je vais l'emmener, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle est là, j'ai perdu assez de temps.

-Bien Maître, je vous la prépare.

Akemi distingua enfin ceux qui parlaient près d'elle. Un homme assez âgé avec une blouse blanche et un autre habillé tout en noir mais dont le visage était masqué, un masque bizarre, percé seulement pour un œil.

-Vous m'emmenez où ?... C'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent un instant. Celui avec le masque s'approcha et la regarda de plus près.

-…Mmm…oui…tu devrais faire l'affaire finalement… dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-…quoi ?...pourquoi ?... tenta-t-elle de prononcer mais sa gorge était serrée et son esprit embrouillé, elle ne réalisa pas qu'un tuyau descendait le long de sa trachée. Et cet homme étrange, il lui faisait peur, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il voulait dire. Les questions commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle ne vit pas la seringue qu'on vidait dans la perfusion de son bras. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, les yeux révulsés.

* * *

><p>Akemi avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des mois entiers, elle commençait à se réveiller mais ne savait plus où elle était, ni pourquoi elle était là, ni comment y était-elle arrivé. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle était encore dans une chambre, mais plus celle de l'hôpital. Cela ressemblait à une pièce d'une maison, spacieuse mais un peu obscure. Elle chercha néanmoins la source de la faible lumière, elle venait d'une fenêtre, obstruée par des rideaux, comme si on avait voulu préserver ses yeux. Elle s'attarda sur son état. Elle n'avait plus de plâtre sur son épaule, mais un simple bandage. C'est tout ce qu'elle put voir car elle portait une sorte de chemise de nuit d'hôpital et avait un drap sur elle. Elle ne ressentait plus de douleurs à l'abdomen mais ses bras étaient entravés par des lanières de cuir, assez longues pour lui permettre uniquement de se gratter les cuisses. Ses pieds aussi étaient retenus. Il n'y avait plus de machines, plus de tuyaux. Elle avait soif, sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches, c'était ça qui l'avait réveillée, mais il n'y avait que du silence autour d'elle.<p>

« -Où est-ce que je suis ?... Hey ho ! Il ya quelqu'un dans le coin ? Sa voix ne porta pas, trop rauque. Elle se racla la gorge et cria de nouveau.

- Hey ! Les kidnappeurs ! L'otage a soif !

Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Elle avait visiblement été blessée mais tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire était un homme percé aux cheveux orange, mais elle ne voyait plus quel lien il avait avec elle. C'était peut-être lui qui lui avait fait ça, bien qu'elle ne sache pas non plus très bien de quoi elle avait souffert. Son épaule était parfois douloureuse lorsqu'elle levait son bras, et ses muscles endoloris par le manque d'activité, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en juger à cause des liens qui la retenaient à son lit. Bizarrement elle n'était pas inquiète outre-mesure, après tout qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir à elle, elle ne savait rien, elle n'était rien. C'était certainement une erreur, en s'en apercevant on avait du la soigner et elle allait être relâchée très bientôt, c'était certain.

-Hey oh ! »

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière la porte de la chambre, une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Un flot de lumière blanche aveugla Akemi qui ne parvint à distinguer que deux silhouettes, elle tenta de cacher ses yeux à l'aide de sa main mais la lanière était trop courte et ses paupières s'abaissèrent malgré elle. Au fur et à mesure que les inconnus approchèrent ses yeux finirent par se faire à la clarté et sa vue redevint nette.

Il y avait cet homme, elle l'avait déjà vu, ça lui revenait à présent. Ce masque bizarre et cette robe noire parsemée de taches rouges. Oui, celui qui se faisait appeler « Maître ». Celui qui avait ordonnée à ce qu'on l'amène là. Elle se souvenait à présent de la sensation qu'elle avait eu en voyant son masque près de son visage, de sa voix caverneuse lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Elle avait eu peur. Son assurance en prit un coup dans l'aile, son visage commençait certainement à se déconfire.

Elle vit ensuite l'homme qui l'accompagnait, lui aussi portait cette horrible robe noire. A bien y regarder les taches rouges étaient en fait des nuages. C'était ridicule comme tenue selon elle mais ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Son visage aussi lui dit quelque chose, juvénile, étrangement lisse et inexpressif puis ses piercings, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Une douleur vive lui traversa l'épaule, comme une décharge lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle grimaça en un rictus visiblement douloureux, son estomac se révulsa un peu tandis que dans son esprit défilaient des images de combat, de la terre et du sang. Elle tira sur ses liens pour porter ses mains à ses tempes qui menaçaient d'exploser mais les liens la retinrent une fois encore et elle hurla d'impuissance et de frustration en se jetant en arrière sur le lit. Cette fois elle commençait vraiment à croire que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était lui.

Elle avait toujours la nausée mais elle devait comprendre et leur faire comprendre que ce n'était certainement pas elle qu'ils recherchaient, quel que soit leur but.

« Qui êtes-vous ? articula-t-elle péniblement. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes, elle se souvenait de lui à présent. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Il ne dit rien. En fait il sembla à Akemi qu'il ne pensait à rien non plus, comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec son état. Il la dévisageait sans aucune expression particulière, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être un mur. Il était aussi indéchiffrable que l'homme masqué à côté de lui. Sans le moindre mouvement, il ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de sa condition. Lorsqu'il parla, il semblait d'ailleurs tout à fait normal.

« -J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te remettre, notre ami Pain n'y était pas allé de main morte avec toi, tu as sûrement du lui poser quelques difficultés ! C'est étonnant lorsqu'on te regarde, tu es si menue ! Enfin, j'avoue que je n'étais pas très emballé lorsque je tai vue la première fois, dans ce piteux état, et puis j'ai eu le temps de t'observer pendant ta convalescence et finalement, c'est un choix très intéressant, et il l'est encore plus à présent que tu as les yeux ouverts… ils sont magnifiques. Ils seront très réussis j'en suis sûr…

_Quoi ?... Ce…ce mec est dingue ou quoi ?_

Elle affichait à présent une expression de totale incrédulité. Etait-ce une blague ou bien cet homme qui l'avait tellement effrayée paraissait plus fou que dangereux.

-…Mais…de quoi vous parlez ? s'exclama Akemi, vous me voulez quoi exactement ? Et vous êtes qui bordel ?

-…Ah les jeunes, ils sont si impétueux… Très bien, il se racla la gorge en portant la main à son masque puis rejoignit ses mains dans son dos,…tu vas perpétrer le clan Uchiha, déclara Madara solennellement.

Akemi marqua une pause, son visage se figea dans une expression de totale incompréhension. Elle avait bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire cet homme à l'aspect inquiétant, mais son cerveau refusait de l'assimiler.

Le silence se fit. Entre l'inexpressivité de Pain et l'immobilisme d'Akemi, Madara semblait le seul personnage vivant dans ce tableau. D'un soupir appuyé il reprit, visiblement agacé que son annonce n'ai pas eu l'effet escompté :

-Tu seras celle qui va enfanter les descendants du clan Uchiha, ajouta-t-il d'un ton impatient.

Akemi sembla tour à tour perplexe, désespérée puis amusée. Elle sourit soudain en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

_C'est une blague !_

-C'est une blague ! Hein ?s'exclama-t-elle.

Pain l'observait, il avait lui-même été stupéfait de l'annonce de Madara alors il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Akemi. Aussi saugrenue que soit cette idée il savait que rien ne pourrait résonner Madara, de toute façon il n'était en rien concerné.

-…Mais…qu'est ce que vous racontez ?... Vous… vous êtes cinglé ?... Le clan…quel clan ? Ils sont tous morts !

Décidément personne d'autre que lui ne voyait le côté théâtral et décisif d'une telle annonce. Il serra les dents pour ne pas s'emporter, cette petite garce commençait à l'agacer. Il s'approcha d'elle et abaissa son masque près de son visage. Elle recula d'instinct. A l'intérieur du seul orifice de ce masque étrange elle aperçut une pupille noire et brillante qu'elle fixa. D'une voix quelque peu contrite et menaçante il dit :

-Je suis Madara Uchiha, le fondateur du clan Uchiha.

Si sa pupille n'était pas devenue rouge sang à ce moment là, Akemi n'aurait probablement pas réalisé aussi vite dans quelle situation elle se trouvait à présent. Un sharingan, son sourire hystérique disparut.

-…c'est…impossible… murmura-t-elle .

-Mon clan va renaître, grâce à toi. Tu devrais être on ne peut plus flattée d'avoir été choisie, murmura-t-il.

-…Comm…ce n'est pas possible…vous devriez être mort…vous êtes mort ! balbutia Akemi, affolée.

-Je suis…plein de ressources, tu verras ! dit-il triomphant.

Il était satisfait à présent. Elle commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir. Il se releva la laissant hébétée et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Une surprise à la fois était suffisante. Pain resta encore un instant immobile, l'observant. Il trouva cela fascinant la complexité que pouvait présenter une femme. Alors qu'elle lui avait semblé arrogante et acharnée à survivre lors de son combat, elle ressemblait à présent à une pauvre petite chose apeurée et fragile. Son changement d'attitude subite le surpris encore plus. Encore tremblante, elle serra les poings et gonfla la poitrine. Sa respiration se fit forte et elle irradia soudain une certaine puissance, comme une conviction. Elle leva les yeux et fusilla Madara du regard. Quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce, l'atmosphère s'était quelque peu réchauffée. Madara le sentit. Il s'arrêta net alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

-Je suis une kunoichi du village caché de Konoha, dit-elle lentement comme une litanie. Je ne suis pas seule.

_Izumo…Kakashi…_

_-_On va venir me chercher.

La contenance qu'avait reprise la fille l'étonna quelque peu. Madara préférait nettement le désespoir qui amenait les gens à être bien plus réceptifs à ses objectifs et à ses attentes.

-Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es inconsciente ? coupa-t-il sans se retourner.

Akemi sembla ne pas réagir mais Pain perçut un changement dans son aura. Madara reprit.

-Ca fait environ 1 mois… et bien des choses ont changé entre temps. Les pièces de mon plan commencent se mettre en place. Mon petit protégé s'est débarrassé de son maître et tes chères amis de Konoha sont bien trop occupés à le rechercher pour se soucier d'une petite chose insignifiante comme toi ! exulta-t-il. Tu dois le connaître d'ailleurs… Sasuke Uchiha… » Dit Madara.

Le regard d'Akemi se perdit dans le vague. Il lui sembla qu'un liquide froid et acide avait alors empli son corps.

_1 mois…_

-Personne n'est venu à ton secours Akemi ! Ceux de ton village n'ont aucune considération pour toi alors que tu te bats pour eux ! C'est tellement triste ! jubila Madara.

Akemi resta le regard perdu. Elle avait été enlevée depuis 1 mois et personne ne l'avait encore trouvée, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'on l'ait cherchée, mais…Izumo sans doute et peut-être Kakashi…Mais qui d'autre voudrait la revoir ? Malgré tout, elle était de ce village, ses parents s'y étaient sacrifiés, elle y était née et les avait protégés depuis toujours.

Pain l'observait toujours sans rien dire. Lorsque Madara lui assena le coup de massue Pain vit l'expression d'Akemi changer du tout au tout, elle était devenue pâle, sa bouche restait figée dans une expression d'incrédulité, elle avait baissé les yeux vers le drap qui la recouvrait mais sans le voir, et surtout, son regard était devenu si triste, Pain n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis si longtemps, depuis que Yahiko avait été tué, c'était le même regard que Konan ce jour là, le regard de quelqu'un qui a tout perdu.

Akemi ne réagissait plus, elle luttait intérieurement pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, pour leur trouver une bonne excuse, pour se convaincre qu'elle s'en sortirait sans eux mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Madara revint vers elle et s'agenouilla près du lit, hors de portée de ses mains inexorablement fermées. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et joignit ses mains devant lui comme on prie.

-Tu vois, dit-il d'une voix douce, tu ne comptes pas pour eux, pas plus qu'un fugitif et qu'un traître.

Il se pencha et approcha doucement son visage d'Akemi dont les yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, puis reprit dans un murmure :

-Mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »

Il resta immobile, juste le temps de voir les larmes déborder des yeux d'une Akemi pétrifiée. Elle ne le vit pas mais il souriait de satisfaction. Il se releva et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Le témoin silencieux quitta également la pièce, le spectacle ne fut pas aussi réjouissant qu'il l'aurait cru, Madara avait gagné.


	5. Géhenne et compassion

_**Chapitre 5 : Géhenne et compassion**_

Pendant quelques jours qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se sentit seule. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vraiment été. Mise à part les repas qui lui étaient apportés et sa toilette faite durant son sommeil, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie autour d'elle. Elle restait prostrée la plupart du temps. Parfois elle se surprenait encore à y croire lorsqu'elle tendait l'oreille dans le calme ambiant, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il serait brutalement interrompu par une explosion, un fracas, n'importe quel bruit qui pourrait signifier que quelqu'un est venu la sauver, mais le silence persistait, inexorablement. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, elle ne sentait plus son épaule à force d'immobilité. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, parfois elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encore le contrôler, ni même se tenir debout. Elle oubliait parfois pourquoi elle était là ne pensant qu'à ses soi-disant amis qui l'avaient abandonnée là. D'autres moments elle pensait à Madara et frissonnait de dégoût. Elle pensait et pensait encore. Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée de penser elle s'endormait, plusieurs fois par jour. Seule la lumière diffuse qui lui parvenait de la fenêtre rythmait ses journées, bien qu'elle ait du mal à distinguer le jour de la nuit parfois, le ciel semblait tellement obscur.

Un soir, ou un matin, elle ne savait plus très bien, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves à nouveau, un cliquetis se fit entendre, le bruit métallique d'une clef qu'on tourne dans une serrure. Elle émergea instantanément tandis que son cœur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine. Ce fut presque douloureux tellement son corps était resté inerte ces dernières semaines. Elle retint son souffle au léger grincement qu'émît la porte en s'ouvrant pour dévoiler lentement un homme habillé de sombre et portant un masque. A sa vue sa gorge se serra. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir mourir simplement en arrêtant de respirer mais il semblait que son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Akemi le regardait approcher, impuissante, mais son regard ne trahissait pas la peur qui s'emparait d'elle, il manifestait de la colère.

Madara leva une main pour la porter à son masque qu'il leva doucement pour finir par l'ôter complètement, dévoilant un visage juvénile. Akemi essaya vainement de ne pas réagir mais finalement ne put réprimer sa surprise. Alors que cet homme devait avoir plus de 80 ans il n'avait pas l'air plus âgé qu'elle. Il ressemblait à Sasuke, du moins pour le peu qu'elle avait entendu dire sur lui, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et une peau pâle.

Manifestement ravi de l'effet produit, Madara sourit. Akemi, elle, s'inquiéta. Il était rarement bon qu'un ennemi révèle son visage, ça signifiait généralement qu'il voulait en finir avec vous. Il approchait toujours jusqu'à atteindre la lit où Akemi tentait de s'enfoncer mais ses mouvements étaient bien trop limités pour qu'elle puisse effectuer le moindre geste dangereux.

Madara saisit le drap qui la recouvrait et le souleva d'une main, le laissant choir à côté de lui. Il se pencha alors sur elle, s'appuyant sur le bord du lit. Akemi, rageuse, tournait son visage sur le côté mais il le lui saisit dans une main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son sourire s'agrandit en y voyant la peur. Il saisit la chemise d'Akemi au niveau de ses cuisses et tandis qu'Akemi fulminait, essayant de tirer sur ses liens dans un sursaut de rage, ses pupilles devinrent écarlates.

_Espèce de lâche…_

Elle avait mal aux yeux. Même s'il lui avait semblé dormir pendant un instant elle avait la sensation que quelque chose avait tenu ses yeux ouverts. Battant des paupières frénétiquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus très bien à quel moment de la journée elle en était arrivée. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait plus sombre qu'auparavant. Puis il lui semblait qu'elle était couverte, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de drap et pourquoi cette sensation de brûlure dans son ventre ? Elle serra ses jambes et remua son bassin. Cette douleur caractéristique, la piqûre de la chair à vif. Il avait mis son plan à exécution, il ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance de se battre, de lui parler, de lui cracher à la figure, à défaut de ne pouvoir lui arracher les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle avait envie de pleurer de honte, de rage et de douleur mais les larmes ne venaient pas, alors elle hurla à s'en vriller les tympans, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge s'assèche. Elle tira sur ses liens encore et encore à s'en faire saigner les poignets. Sa douleur semblait s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle laissait éclater sa rage, mais elle craignit que cela ne soit qu'une illusion alors elle cria encore.

Personne ne vint. Enfin si, Pain vint, mais pas le même Pain, il avait les mêmes cheveux et le même regard vide d'expression mais il ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre. Les cris l'attirèrent. Dans le silence qui régnait habituellement dans ces lieux, les hurlements d'Akemi avaient dû atteindre l'extérieur. Par chance la pluie étouffait tout. Dans l'obscurité du couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Akemi, Pain avança en silence. Les cris perdaient parfois de l'intensité puis reprenaient de plus belle. Par la porte restée entre-ouverte il la vit. Comme une furie elle tirait sur les lanières à s'en décoller du lit. Si ce n'étaient les sceaux qui scellaient les liens elle aurait déjà tout arraché. Un filet de sang descendait sur une de ses cuisses. Elle souffrait, tout son corps le criait plus fort encore. Il aurait pu la regarder un moment, après tout lui aussi avait déjà fait crier des hommes et des femmes, il les avait déjà fait crié de peur. Cette fille, son cri déchirant avait abattu le silence et sa souffrance était comme un fluide qui s'insinuait dans tous les interstices de sa tour. Madara l'entendait sûrement lui aussi et il ne venait pas parce que c'était lui qui avait causé tout ça. Pain ne pouvait plus regarder, il avait l'impression que le fluide essayait d'entrer en lui. Il s'en alla, il quitta sa tour un moment, là où la pluie filtrerait tous les sons, recouvrirait tous les signes de vie pour le laisser seul à nouveau.

Les cris retentirent la nuit suivante, et la nuit d'après. Akemi ne comptait plus les jours et sa gorge irritée ne lui permettait plus de parler distinctement. Lorsqu'elle lui disait non, ou bien qu'elle le suppliait, elle ne produisait qu'un mince filet de voix qui ne l'arrêtait d'aucune manière et Pain se mit à sortir toutes les nuits.

Bien qu'il se montrait froid et méthodique au début, plus les nuits passaient et plus Madara se montrait pressant. Parfois il ne prenait même plus la peine d'utiliser son sharingan pour la soumettre, il utilisait ses poings et se délectait des cris qu'il parvenait à lui arracher enfin. D'abord les nuits, puis les jours aussi. Il en venait parfois à lui détacher les mains avec l'idée absurde qu'elle le toucherait aussi. A part des griffures et des bleus il n'obtint rien. Akemi, trop épuisée ne trouvait même pas la force de tenter quelque technique que ce soit durant leurs corps à corps. Au bout de quelques semaines Akemi était abattue, son corps refusait même de se battre, elle ne trouvait plus la force de crier. Madara en déduisit de la résignation, voire de l'acceptation. Pain y vit du découragement et de la détresse. La petite lueur au fond d'elle qui l'avait maintenue en vie malgré ses blessures commençait à s'éteindre.

De son côté Pain voyait Madara se détacher de ses responsabilités jour après jour, devenir de plus en plus obsédé par elle. Il ne parlait plus, ne sortait plus. Tous les efforts, tous les sacrifices au nom de ce plan pour mettre fin à la guerre seraient vains si rien n'était fait. Au-delà de toute volonté de sauver son clan et le monde, Madara avait cédé à ses plus bas instincts. Jamais Pain ne l'en aurait cru capable. Il devait agir.

La providence était de son côté. Un hôte avait été capturé et tous devaient se rendre au repère pour extraire le bijū. Envoyer Madara en personne ne fut pas une mince affaire. Par chance personne à l'Akatsuki n'avait jamais vu Pain en personne et ne s'attendait à en voir qu'un hologramme, mais la couverture de Madara l'obligeait à s'y rendre. Pain avait trois jours devant lui. Trois jours pour décider ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

Deux jours passèrent depuis que Madara était parti. Akemi s'attendait à le voir entrer dans sa chambre à tout moment, mais au bout de ces deux jours où elle avait eu plus de nourriture, plus de sommeil et moins de coups, son corps sembla récupérer quelque peu. Une petite vois dans sa tête lui disait constamment que le répit serait de courte durée.

A l'aube du troisième jour Pain entra dans la chambre d'Akemi. L'odeur de Madara emplissait encore la pièce, un effluve sinistre qui rappelait constamment à Akemi le calvaire dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il faisait encore sombre dehors et seule la lueur provenant du couloir lui permit de la voir. Elle ne dormait plus, elle avait senti sa présence. Malgré tout elle ne réagit pas alors qu'il fit le tour de son lit.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il va quand même pas…_

Malgré la panique qui menaçait à tout moment de l'envahir, elle parvint à contrôler sa respiration et, comme à chaque fois que Madara se pointait, ses muscles se tendirent à son approche. Sous son drap, elle fit glisser ses mains imperceptiblement sur son corps. Ses bras ne trouvèrent aucune résistance alors qu'elle les rapprochaient encore. Elle tâta plus bas et toucha le cadre métallique du lit, il n'y avait plus de sangle.

_Je…je suis détachée ?_

L'incompréhension céda rapidement la place à l'instinct qui la pressait de réagir, qui lui disait que c'était le moment, la seule occasion qui lui serait donnée. Au fond d'elle naquit une petite flamme, une chaleur douce qui semblait réchauffer ses muscles de l'intérieur, l'espoir était revenu. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Mais la béatitude ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Alors que Pain revint devant la porte, il fit jaillir d'une de ses mains une lance. Akemi ne se rappelait que trop bien à présent la douleur ressentie lorsqu'un de ces machins l'avait transpercée de part en part. Son épaule se contracta à cette pensée. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Pain lever son bras armé au-dessus de sa tête.

_Maintenant !_

D'une pression du coude sur le matelas, elle bascula son corps hors du lit et tomba sur le sol. Ses muscles endoloris allaient avoir du mal à suivre. L'objectif était donc de s'échapper, pas de se battre, tant était qu'elle arrive seulement à bouger ses bras pour effectuer les techniques nécessaires. C'était bien soudain, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie et devait réagir en hâte. Elle joignit ses mains et effectua quelques mudras.

_Ninpô Répulsion !_

Le lit vola à travers la pièce et emmena Pain au passage. Il percuta lourdement le mur et boucha l'entrée devant laquelle se trouvait Pain quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier se retrouva coincé entre le lit et le mur, sans aucune once de surprise sur le visage. Akemi, toujours à terre, ne relâcha pas la pression et concentra son chakra sur le lit. Un souffle dans sa poitrine lui signala qu'elle ne pourrait pas contrôler bien longtemps son chakra, elle tint juste le temps de la réflexion. Elle relâcha quelques secondes pour effectuer une nouvelle technique.

_Katon - Housenka no Jutsu !_

Dans un souffle qui lui fut bien plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle créa quantité de petites boules de feu qui embrasèrent le lit qui retenait encore Pain. Il n'essaya même pas de se protéger des flammes qui lui brûlèrent une partie du visage.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Il n'est pas humain !... Et merde….La fenêtre !_

Péniblement et aussi vite que lui permettait son corps, elle se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en hâte, peinant à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à sentir une nouvelle lance lui transpercer le dos et ses bras semblaient agités par la peur. Fébrilement elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais ne vit d'abord que le ciel sombre et la pluie qui lui fouetta le visage. Ce ne fut qu'en baissant les yeux qu'elle aperçut les bâtiments en bas.

_Un immeuble !... Je suis dans un immeuble ! C'est pour ça que je n'entendais rien, on est au moins à 300 mètres du sol là… C'est pas vrai… Il le faut, je dois sauter !_

Elle perçut un craquement derrière elle suivi d'un son qui s'amplifiait, son combat lui revint en mémoire. Elle allait être propulsée ou bien aspirée, dans tous les cas ça signifiait qu'elle allait mourir ou pire, qu'elle allait rester là. Alors elle poussa sur ses pieds avec l'énergie du désespoir et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, dans le vide. Elle ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Elle aurait pu prier mais une idée lui vint.

_Doton, Domu_ …

Elle tomba comme une pierre, à une vitesse incroyable, jusqu'à frapper le sol dans un fracas tel qu'on crut qu'une comète venait de toucher la terre. Un immense nuage de poussière se souleva comme une vague mais retomba vite à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait pas. Les quelques personnes alentour n'en crurent pas leur yeux, au milieu du cratère, lorsque la poussière dévoila une femme aux cheveux oranges et en chemise de nuit blanche recroquevillée. Elle avait une étrange peau brune, comme la terre. Un cri retentit parmi les quelques habitants présents lorsque la femme qui venait de tomber du ciel se mit à bouger. Tremblante et vacillante, elle parvint à se relever tandis que sa peau s'éclaircissait et prenait une teinte pâle. Elle était indemne malgré la chute. Au prix d'un effort considérable elle leva la tête vers la fenêtre qu'elle venait de quitter. La pluie collait ses cheveux à son visage et embuait sa vue, elle ne distingua qu'un point orange quelque part en haut.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle, hésitant, tandis qu'elle vacillait peu à peu sur ses jambes, essayant toujours de distinguer le visage de Pain. Il toucha son bras et Akemi eut un réflexe de recul à son contact. L'homme s'abaissa et leva les bras devant lui comme pour se protéger.

« Oh pardon mademoiselle…je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…Vous… vous allez bien ? balbutia-t-il.

Akemi l'observa un instant. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aller bien, en tout cas, cet homme ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Seulement elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle se sentait perdue.

-Où…où sommes-nous ? parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix presque inaudible.

-…A Ame...Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?... répondit-il en baissant les bras.

-Le village…de la pluie…

-Euh…oui, oui…Vous…vous allez prendre froid comme ça…

L'homme ôta son manteau et le lui tendit en rivant son regard au sol. Akemi fixa un moment le manteau. Encore un peu sonnée par la chute elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il faisait cela. Alors qu'un frisson la parcouru, elle baissa son regard sur elle. Les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur elle rendait sa chemise translucide malgré la boue qui la recouvrait, ce qui laissait voir qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, les pointes noires dégoulinaient sur ses seins durcis par le froid.

-Oh…

Elle saisit le vêtement et l'enfila.

-Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle calmement en boutonnant le manteau.

-Mais… vous ne pouvez pas mademoiselle…les frontières sont gardées, il est impossible de vous en aller ! s'exclama l'homme, incrédule. Et puis vous…vous êtes tombée ! Il faut vous soigner…

_Traverse le lac à l'Est, tu arriveras près du Pays du Vent… _

-Quoi ?...s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Hein ?...je…il faut que…

_Ne retourne pas chez toi._

Akemi réalisa que cette voix ne venait pas de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au-dessus d'elle, le visage de Pain était toujours là, il ne bougeait pas.

_C'est toi ?_

_A l'Est. Vite._

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Etais-ce bien lui qui était dans sa tête ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

_Vite !_

Elle sursauta. La voix avait haussé le ton et elle reprit ses esprits. Il y avait quelque chose de pressant dans sa voix, le danger était imminent, elle le sentit.

_Madara…_

Son cœur s'emballa soudain à cette pensée. Le lac à l'Est.

-Le lac, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte à l'homme qui balbutiait devant elle sans espoir d'être entendu.

Il se figea. Au lieu du regard vague et des jambes vacillantes, elle se tenait droite à présent, et son regard devenu perçant trahissait sa soudaine détermination à survivre. Il n'avait plus face à lui un oisillon fragile tombé du nid. Son attitude ne tolérerait aucune contestation. Sans un mot, il leva un bras et pointa en direction du lac, à travers le village. Le regard d'Akemi s'adoucit un instant.

-…Merci. »

Elle avança, d'abord lentement, ses jambes n'étaient pas encore très assurées, elle s'étonnait même de parvenir à se déplacer après plus d'un mois d'immobilité, deux mois peut-être, ou plus encore. Le temps lui avait semblé bien long, sans la rationalité qui la caractérisait elle aurait dit que ça faisait au moins un an qu'elle était retenue prisonnière et brisée nuit après nuit. Jour après jour aussi. Elle n'avait pas été enfermée seulement dans une pièce, il l'avait aussi enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, lui faisant croire que son destin ne lui appartenait plus, la condamnant à se lier à lui pour toujours. Elle avait d'abord perdu espoir jusqu'à cette fuite qu'elle savait maintenant ne pas être due au hasard, même si elle n'en comprenait pas les raisons. La pitié peut-être. Elle n'en était vraiment pas convaincue, cet homme ne clignait même pas des yeux, comment pouvait-il s'abaisser à ce genre de sentiments ? « Ne retourne pas chez toi. », elle n'en avait plus l'intention à présent. Il ne lui restait plus rien là-bas, elle avait déjà si peu auparavant.

Ses jambes regagnaient peu à peu plus de force, son corps retrouvait plus d'équilibre à chaque pas, poussé par l'angoisse de se faire récupérer par ce fou. Elle parvint presque à courir à travers les rues inondées et quasi désertes d'Ame où le jour se levait à peine. Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter. Elle atteignit le lac. Sans réfléchir elle plongea dans l'eau et nagea droit devant elle. L'eau était froide et le lourd manteau, maintenant trempé, la ralentissait et la gênait dans ses mouvements, son corps allégé ne la martyrisait plus et ses muscles endoloris s'engourdirent au contact du froid. Mais elle ne réfléchissait plus, ses mouvements étaient devenus mécaniques. Elle ne voulait pas considérer la fatigue pour ne pas risquer de se démotiver. Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui. A mesure qu'elle mettait de la distance entre ce lieu et elle, il lui semblait que son cœur se faisait moins contrit et sa poitrine plus large, comme s'il l'avait tenue entre ses mains et l'avait serrée et serrée pour la rendre plus menue et plus vulnérable. Lorsqu'elle arriverait là où elle devait aller, ce lieu qui la reconnaîtrait, là, elle pourrait respirer à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Depuis presque deux mois que les recherches avaient été lancées, les participants commençaient à se désintéresser peu à peu. Certains n'avaient pas souhaité y participer du tout, et l'Hokage n'avait forcé personne. Elle voulait la retrouver mais Akemi ne représentait pas un enjeu vital pour le village et trop d'énergie avait déjà été dépensée pour des résultats toujours vains. Aucune trace d'Akemi, nulle part, aucun indice à part ces étranges barres noires. Izumo était désespéré mais l'Hokage refusait d'employer encore des ninjas dans la recherche. Akemi était officiellement déclarée disparue au combat, mais pas décédée, Izumo s'y était opposé, soutenu par Kakashi qui se gardait de faire trop de bruit, préférant continuer les recherches de son côté dès que l'occasion se présentait. Dès que l'Hokage l'envoyait effectuer des missions à l'extérieur du Pays du Feu, il en profitait souvent pour interroger ceux qu'il croisait sur une éventuelle rencontre avec une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vue. Il était même retourné à Suna pour informer le Kazekage de la disparition d'Akemi. Il en fut très peiné et lança des recherches dans tout le pays du Vent, sans aucun résultat.<p>

Kakashi ne comprenait pas. Il cherchait des réponses dans ses absences. Sa désinvolture habituelle peinait parfois à cacher le trou qui se creusait dans sa poitrine. Ses livres ne l'amusaient plus. Il aurait voulu lire des histoires sur elle, avoir l'impression qu'ils avaient réellement partagé quelque chose, qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. Izumo souffrait beaucoup trop du manque d'intérêt que suscitait sa disparition, de son incapacité à la garder près de lui. Il semblait qu'Akemi était trop libre pour lui, pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Même disparue, elle ne laissait aucune chance de retour, aucune perspective de délivrance. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait après tout, qu'elle lui laisse un mot d'adieu ? Qu'elle dessine des flèches avec son sang, qu'elle envoie un pigeon, qu'elle laisse trainer un cheveu…Peu importe ! Un signe qu'elle est toujours en vie, qu'il y a toujours une possibilité de la sauver.


	6. A l'orée du changement

_**Chapitre 6 : A l'orée du changement.**_

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, ses poumons étaient en feu mais elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que la pluie avait cessé. Elle nagea ce qui lui parût une éternité puis atteignit la berge qu'elle monta machinalement en rampant. Akemi ne s'autorisa pas de repos et c'est trempée et exténuée qu'elle continua en direction de la forêt dense qui émergeait devant elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. L'air était froid, plus froid que l'eau mais son corps gourd n'en percevait pas encore la morsure. Elle avançait comme si son corps seul était animé d'une volonté propre, celle de survivre. Le sol, pas encore gelé à cette période de l'année, témoignait de son passage, des empreintes de pieds nus lui succédaient mais cela importait peu, dans la forêt personne ne pourrait la suivre.

Le jour était totalement levé mais comme les matins d'automne habituels, le ciel était sombre et brumeux. Cette brume s'épaississait à l'orée des arbres, comme un voile blanc qui rendait le lieu fantomatique. Akemi n'admira pas le paysage obnubilée par son idée fixe, mettre autant de distance que possible entre Ame et elle. Elle pénétra dans la forêt mais son manteau sombre et sa chemise blanche la rendirent presque indécelable. Même ses cheveux paraissaient plus pâles, s'accordant avec l'était de fatigue et d'anxiété de leur hôte. Un fantôme parmi d'autres.

Akemi s'enfonça dans la forêt. Toujours guidée par son instinct elle marchait tout droit. La visibilité s'améliora à mesure que le jour avançait, des rayons de lumière perçaient ça et là le feuillage parfois épars des arbres. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, ses pieds passaient seuls les obstacles, les trous faits par les animaux, les racines dépassant du sol. Ses pas étaient amortis par l'épais tapis de feuilles mortes bien qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en inquiéter car elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Son ventre criait famine, sa tête lui tournait, sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle pénible tandis que le jour commençait son déclin. Sa démarche se fit de plus en plus incertaine et tandis qu'elle se retenait contre un tronc pour ne pas tomber, elle ne vit pas la pierre recouverte de mousse derrière ses pieds. Pour reprendre sa marche, son pied s'y posa et elle glissa en arrière, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la soutenir. Il lui sembla que la brume était revenue pour la recouvrir, elle était inconsciente avant même de toucher le sol.

Des bruissements troublèrent le calme ambiant de la forêt. La journée était déjà bien avancée mais le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer les nuages. Deux hommes marchaient côte à côte d'un pas tranquille parmi les cyprès. On ne pouvait rien voir de leurs visages cachés par un long manteau sombre. Leurs yeux étaient masqués par les fils blancs qui pendaient de leur sugegasa.

L'un d'eux s'arrêta subitement. Quelque part dans son champ de vision, quelque chose d'inhabituel était apparu. Son acolyte s'arrêta un peu plus loin ne voyant plus son partenaire à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule il aperçut son partenaire regardant à ses pieds, et s'approcha pour voir ça de plus près. Un corps menu, pâle et sale gisait à même le sol, sur une couche d'humus et de feuilles. Les courbes qui se laissaient deviner sous un lourd manteau trop grand et une chemise qui avait du être blanche autrefois indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Alors qu'il était rejoint par son compagnon, l'homme s'agenouilla, une main blanche aux ongles peints émergea de sa manche anormalement longue et ample et d'un geste il écarta les cheveux orange collés sur le visage de la femme. Elle était glacée et sa respiration était imperceptible.

« Elle est morte ?

-Non. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Mmm… alors continuons.

L'homme agenouillé toucha le manteau. Au-delà de l'humidité d'un tel lieu, le vêtement semblait trempé. Il leva les yeux pour observer le sol derrière elle. Un mince chemin tracé par ses pas trainants s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

-Elle vient d'Ame.

-…Et alors ?

Il se releva. Ses mains disparurent sous ses manches.

-Nous l'emmenons.

Son interlocuteur sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre.

-Quel rapport y a-t-il entre Ame et cette fille?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi nous l'emmenons. »

De quelques battements, les yeux d'Akemi s'ouvrirent complètement pour se poser sur le plafond, blanc, traversé par un rayon de soleil pâle. C'était le matin. Tandis que le brouillard qui l'avait recouverte se dissipait peu à peu, ses esprits reprenaient leurs places. Elle n'avait plus froid. Bonne chose. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Moins bon. Elle n'était pas seule. Très mauvais. Dans un sursaut elle se redressa sur ce qui s'avéra être un futon. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre, encore, mais les murs étaient clairs et décorés de teintures diaphanes. Des portes coulissantes fermaient la pièce et des voiles blancs donnaient un aspect cotonneux et douillet à la pièce. Seulement l'atmosphère se refroidit considérablement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur les deux individus qui se tenaient droits dans un coin. Ils portaient des robes noires aux nuages rouges. Cette fois, ces petits motifs ne l'amusèrent pas. L'un d'eux était brun, il avait les traits tirés et le visage impassible. L'autre était grand et sa physionomie rappelait étrangement celle d'un requin. Il portait une épée à l'aspect impressionnant dans le dos. Il esquissa un sourire en coin qui dévoila une rangée de dents pointues. Akemi frissonna puis abaissa sur elle son regard. Une couverture retombée sur son ventre, Akemi était nue. Elle la saisit en hâte et la remonta. Ses yeux, apeurés, revinrent sur les deux inconnus, le grand ne souriait plus.

Akemi essayait de contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, pour ne pas céder à la panique, tout en jetant un œil autour d'elle pour calculer toute éventualité de fuite. Elle ne comptait pas passer un nouveau mois de captivité auprès de ce genre d'individus. Ce devait être une auberge, un ryokan probablement vue la décoration, donc deux étages maximum. Une fenêtre fermée sans volet à environ un mètre cinquante sur la gauche, une porte en papier de riz sur la droite à égale distance. Rien d'insurmontable. Certainement un couloir à parcourir avant d'atteindre la sortie, ou bien sauter dans le jardin en contrebas. Elle était nue, tant pis pour la pudeur. Ses facultés d'analyse acquises au cours de nombreuses missions lui redonnèrent confiance. Elle était toujours une kunoichi après tout et malgré tout.

Malheureusement, les hommes qu'elle avait devant elle n'avaient pas passé les deux derniers mois couchés sur un lit et leur forme était au beau fixe. A peine Akemi eut-elle tenté de forcer sur ses jambes encore faibles qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la pointe d'un sabre impressionnant, recouvert de bandages. Son propriétaire n'avait même pas eu à avancer pour ce faire et se contentait de le tenir à bout de bras. Akemi resta interdite. La lame n'avait même pas l'air tranchante mais le sourire carnassier qu'affichait l'homme ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Tu veux gouter à ma Samehada ?

Elle resta figée. Son regard inquiet alternait entre l'arme et le ninja.

-Alors reste tranquille, conclut-il en ramenant son épée vers lui pour la remettre dans son dos sans se départir de son sourire.

L'autre homme s'avança. Le voyant avancer, Akemi se raidit encore, les jointures de sa main blanchirent en resserrant la couverture. Il s'arrêta au pied du futon.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Quelque chose troublait Akemi à le voir de plus près mais son cerveau refusait de faire toute connexion avec sa mémoire. Elle ne dit rien.

-Qui…es-tu ? Insista-t-il sur le même ton. »

Son visage changea imperceptiblement. Akemi plissa les yeux, sa vue peinait à regagner en netteté, et, lorsque l'homme battit des paupières, il révéla deux pupilles écarlates. Akemi sentit son cœur s'arrêter, une fraction de secondes, comme s'il anticipait le flux de sang qu'il allait devoir gérer l'instant d'après et se préparait à l'affronter. Elle voulu s'enfuir, disparaître. Sans s'en rendre compte elle ferma les yeux comme pour se débarrasser d'un mauvais rêve. Elle se retourna sur son futon et se leva pour atteindre le mur derrière elle. Ses gestes avaient perdu toute coordination et ses pensées étaient confuses. Un cri tentait d'émerger du fond de sa gorge mais son estomac se révulsa et elle n'émit qu'un hoquet douloureux en régurgitant un flot de bile. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle s'affala contre le mur. Ses mains griffaient la surface comme pour passer au travers alors qu'elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, le visage crispé par l'effroi, son corps nu recroquevillé. Puis le silence. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

« Moi je dis qu'elle est folle, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux en tirer exactement Itachi…

-Je dois lui parler.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de sa réaction face au sharingan ? Elle en a déjà vu sûrement et alors ?

-Mes yeux te font peur Kisame ?

-…Non.

-A elle si. Quelque chose lui est arrivé…

-Tu vas pouvoir lui demander, elle se réveille. »

Akemi se réveilla mais cette fois elle n'était pas aussi confortablement installée que précédemment. Malgré la couverture qui la recouvrait amplement, ses poignets étaient attachés dans son dos, ainsi que ses chevilles. Elle gisait sur le côté et commençait à s'agiter lorsque le ninja brun s'accroupit devant elle.

« Calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il. Je ne vais rien te faire. J'ai des questions à te poser.

Akemi avala péniblement sa salive. Sa gorge, irritée par la bile, ne s'apaisa pas pour autant.

_Voilà…j'ai tout foutu en l'air, c'était ma seule chance… Pourquoi…pourquoi tout ça ?_

Akemi serra les dents. Elle avait retrouvé assez de conscience pour raisonner à nouveau mais tout ce qui lui venait était un sentiment de fatalité. Elle se détestait à ce moment précis. Jamais elle n'avait cédé à la facilité du « _pourquoi moi ?_ », elle n'avait jamais cédé tout court. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Si son père avait été là elle en aurait pris pour son grade. Il rabâchait sans cesse que les faibles ne méritent que de la pitié. Elle lui aurait fait pitié. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Veux-tu de l'eau ?

Akemi renifla puis tourna la tête vers l'homme à nouveau. Ses yeux rougis affichaient plus de colère que de tristesse.

-Oui…marmonna-t-elle.

-Alors parle-moi. Qui es-tu ?

_Je crois que les négociations vont pas être faciles…_

-Si tu ne me dis rien je ramènerai où je t'ai trouvée pour que tu reprennes où tu en étais.

…_C'est lui qui m'a amenée ici…Je ne me souviens plus…_

-Bon, très bien…dit-il en se levant.

-…Akemi… souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

L'homme s'immobilisa puis s'accroupit à nouveau. Akemi s'étonna de ne pas voir une once de sourire satisfait sur son visage. Cet homme était froid comme la pierre. Comme il ne dit rien, elle reprit.

- …Kishiro.

Les pupilles noires de l'inconnu pivotèrent vers sa droite un court instant, signe qu'il sondait sa mémoire.

-Tu es une kunoichi, de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Akemi ne put cacher son étonnement. Il reprit aussitôt. Laisser régner le suspense n'était visiblement pas de son goût.

-Du clan Kishiro. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts. Il ne doit plus rester que toi maintenant.

-Elle ? Une kunoichi ? s'exclama l'inconnu à tête de requin avec un sourire narquois en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière son acolyte. Tu veux rire !

L'homme au sharingan ne releva pas la remarque.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? marmonna Akemi.

-Tu dois savoir qui je suis, non ?

-…Un Uchiha.

-Oui, Itachi Uchiha. Tu dois déjà connaître Sasuke, mon jeune frère.

Akemi ne réagit pas à son nom. Itachi tiqua. Le regard d'Akemi se fit soudain fixe et elle commença à blêmir.

-Madara… susurra-t-elle, la voix mal assurée, comme si prononcer son nom tout haut pouvait le faire apparaître à tout moment.

Itachi se rappela les blessures encore fraîches sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, la cicatrice encore récente sur son épaule. Elle avait été attachée, et aussi loin qu'il avait pu le voir, elle avait aussi été battue d'après les ecchymoses sur son abdomen. Etait-ce possible que ce soit lui qui ait vraiment fait ça ? Dans quel but ? Se pouvait-il que tout ça ne soit pas un hasard, que ce soit elle, que ce soit lui, qu'il l'ait trouvée sur son chemin.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Elle ne pouvait répondre, pas de vive voix, mais son corps le fit pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux doucement, non pas pour se rappeler, mais pour faire barrière aux souvenirs qui essayaient d'affluer dans sa tête. Involontairement elle avait ramené ses jambes contre son ventre et se repliait peu à peu sur elle-même, comme pour former une carapace impénétrable. Elle ne le vit pas mais, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, on pouvait lire sur le visage d'Itachi une émotion, aussi feutrée soit-elle. Il fronça les sourcils, non pas de colère, mais de compassion. Madara était capable bien des choses abjectes, mais de là à humilier une femme de la sorte, même issue du village qui l'avait jadis rejeté, aussi arbitrairement…

-Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ?

Sa voix n'était plus la même, son intonation s'était adoucie. Akemi le ressentit par la douce chaleur qu'il avait fait naître dans son ventre. Cela l'apaisa. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'amical, seulement, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se rappela que c'était un Uchiha. La méfiance était de mise, cette famille avait un passif trop lourd avec Konoha pour être dignes de confiance. Akemi s'en voulu de cet instant de laisser-aller. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

-Il voulait…faire renaître ton clan ! »

Ce regain soudain de combativité interpela Itachi. Elle était spéciale cette fille, tantôt douce et fragile, tantôt colérique et effrontée. Tandis qu'Akemi ne le lâchait pas du regard, il se releva et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Son partenaire observait toujours la scène sans dire un mot, un sourire sur les lèvres. Itachi paraissait pensif. Kisame le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce regard faussement perdu dans le vague cachait une réflexion intense. Cependant il n'était pas sûr de la teneur de ses pensées. Malgré l'apparente cordialité entre lui et Madara, il savait qu'Itachi n'avait pas la moindre confiance en son aîné. Et cette idée d'enfanter de nouveaux Uchiha, il n'était pas certain de ce que pouvait en penser Itachi, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit retrousser rageusement son nez tel un félin agacé. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna et sortit de la chambre sans un regard et sans même prendre la peine de glisser la porte derrière lui, Kisame sut avec certitude que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il jeta un œil à Akemi qui l'interrogeait du regard mais n'y accorda aucune attention et rejoignit Itachi dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas Itachi ? Il s'agit de ton clan…tu ne voudrais pas le faire renaître ?

-Ses intentions ne sont pas aussi bonnes qu'il y paraît Kisame. Il veut juste se créer une armée et tout recommencer.

-Ca n'arrivera pas du jour au lendemain !

-Il est patient. Patient et dangereux.

-Oui, dangereux sans aucun doute. Je ne m'y connais pas mais il me semble que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite la future mère de ses enfants !

-…Il est peut-être déjà trop tard…

-Il n'y a qu'à la tuer !...Enfin, sauf si tu veux la garder pour toi à présent ! Elle est plutôt mignonne…Perturbée mais…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je t'ai vu. Tu l'as prise en pitié. Depuis le début d'ailleurs. Peu importe qu'elle soit venue d'Ame, qu'elle ait été battue et violée par Madara, ce n'est qu'une heureuse coïncidence. Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissée mourir là-bas Itachi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ce ne te ressemble pas.

Itachi ne s'était pas rendu compte de son attitude. Bien qu'il ne fût pas le monstre qu'il laissait croire, il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas la pitié qui le faisait agir ainsi, c'était autre chose. Le destin peut-être, quelque chose de plus grand. Une deuxième chance de réparer l'irréparable, de sauver son âme.

-Alors ? insista Kisame. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?

-Je reviens. »

Itachi tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'auberge.

Parvenu à la chambre qu'il avait réservée il fit glisser doucement le panneau blanc et tomba sur une Akemi nue comme un ver qui tentait de défaire les liens de ses chevilles assise sur le matelas. De la corde noircie et fumante gisait au sol près d'elle. En le voyant elle s'immobilisa et laissa échapper un juron. Elle faisait preuve de détermination, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Itachi fit mine de ne pas s'inquiéter ni même s'émouvoir de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il s'avança vers le futon et ramassa la couverture. Il se tint devant Akemi, trop étonnée de son attitude pour se souvenir d'être gênée, puis lui tendit une main. D'abord un léger mouvement de recul méfiant puis, ne voyant aucune agressivité dans son regard, elle attrapa sa main qui se referma sur son poignet et la tira vers lui pour la mettre debout. Grâce au futon elle faisait presque sa taille bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, il s'agirait de réagir vite s'il en venait aux mains, même si elle savait pertinemment n'avoir aucune chance. Itachi passa ses bras derrière elle et la recouvrit de la couverture qu'il tenait toujours.

Cette sensation douce à nouveau dans le creux de son ventre, elle ne put l'empêcher. Un léger frisson la troubla.

« Es-tu une chuunin ?

-Euh…oui.

-Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui. Tu devrais fuir.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?... Tu…tu me laisses partir ? balbutia Akemi.

_Mais… tais-toi imbécile !..._

-Oui. A une condition. _Ah… c'était trop beau…_ Tu devras délivrer un message.

-…A qui ? demanda-t-elle soulagée que ce ne soit pas une demande bizarre.

-A mon frère…Et_ merde… _D'après mes sources il est au Pays des Vagues.

Itachi attendit. Elle avait baissé la tête et semblait regarder le sol. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de devoir lui rendre ce service. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle devrait se frotter à un Uchiha à nouveau ? Elle releva les yeux vers lui d'un air résigné, ça voulait sûrement signifier qu'elle consentait à le faire. Alors il reprit :

-Il n'est pas seul, il est avec une équipe qu'il s'est constituée, de jeunes ninjas comme lui. Dangereux.

-Si je meurs de leurs mains à quoi bon me libérer ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Tu sauras quelque chose qu'il cherche désespérément à savoir.

-Quoi ?

-Où me trouver. C'est moi qu'il cherche. Il est temps d'en finir à présent.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard juste une seconde, pas assez vite pour qu'Akemi ne le remarque pas.

-Dis-lui que je serai là où le clan Uchiha connut sa gloire d'antan, et que je l'attends.

Visiblement ils avaient un lourd passif tous les deux, mais Itachi n'avait pas l'air du genre loquace. Et puis elle avait assez de soucis comme ça pour vouloir se mêler de la vie des autres.

-Bon…d'accord, dit-elle dans un soupir en resserrant sur sa poitrine la couverture qu'elle tenait. Mais…comment je fais pour…enfin…

Itachi sortit d'on ne sait où une petite bourse en cuir qu'il lui tendit. Akemi hésita un instant puis la prit dans sa main. De l'argent. Assez pour voyager quelques jours, une semaine peut-être.

-Tu peux rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra, mais ne tarde pas trop.

Akemi soutint son regard et acquiesça sans un mot. Itachi acquiesça à son tour légèrement puis tourna les talons, laissant Akemi debout sur le matelas, la main tenant toujours la bourse tendue devant elle. Une petite seconde elle ressentit l'envie de le retenir. Elle se retint, se disant que ça ne tournait décidément pas très rond dans sa tête.

Itachi ouvrit la porte de la chambre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Que vas-tu faire de l'enfant ? dit-il sans se retourner.

_-Quoi ?_ Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle totalement incrédule.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé à vrai dire. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé que de la vie pourrait poindre au milieu de toute cette souffrance.

-Je…

-S'il y a un enfant, l'interrompit-il, ce sera avant tout le tien.

_Quoi ?... _Elle aurait voulu croiser son regard, pour essayer de comprendre où il voulait en venir exactement, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Itachi avança et passa la porte. Il s'arrêta à nouveau, toujours de dos.

-Quand tu en auras fini avec Sasuke, va au village de Tani, au Pays des Rivières. Le Trésorier te donnera de l'argent en échange du mot de passe.

-Le mot de passe ?... murmura Akemi, perdue.

-Madara. »

L'évocation de ce nom lui arracha un frisson des plus désagréables. Itachi tendit son bras et fit glisser la porte sans un regard. Akemi se retrouva seule, toujours enroulée dans sa couverture au milieu de la chambre. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se jouer devant elle. En fait, elle n'aurait pas été capable de récapituler tout ça sur le moment. Alors elle resta là, un bon moment, sans bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne viendrait plus qu'elle s'autorisa à bouger, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsque cela arriva.


	7. Retrouver son corps

_**Chapitre 7 : Retrouver son corps**_

_« S'il y a un enfant, ce sera avant tout le tien. »…Comme si j'en voulais de cet enfant. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir un enfant. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !... En même temps, qu'est ce que j'ai à faire ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Bien sûr si je le mets au monde, il sera à moi, c'est évident… Bah oui…c'est évident…_

Au milieu des volutes de vapeur que produisait l'eau chaude de son bain, Akemi laissait sa peau et son corps s'imprégner de chaleur et de bien-être. Ca faisait 3 jours qu'elle était là, dans cette auberge perdue parmi les prairies et les lacs qui composaient le nord du Pays des Rivières, à la limite de la frontière avec le Pays du Vent. Ces trois jours lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Elle avait récupéré des forces, ces blessures cicatrisaient à merveille et ses muscles avaient repris de la vigueur. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps mais les mots d'Itachi lui trottaient dans la tête, chaque jour un peu plus comme s'il les murmurait à son oreille pour la presser d'agir.

_Trouver Sasuke Uchiha._

_Délivrer le message._

_Récupérer l'argent._

_Pourquoi au fait ?... De l'argent… Je délivre déjà le message en échange de ma liberté alors…pourquoi ?... Pour…l'enfant ? Est-ce que c'est… Il tiendrait tant que ça à ce que je le garde… Il ne sait même pas s'il y en a un !_

Une fois qu'elle jugea que la pulpe de ses doigts était assez fripée, elle sortit du bain. Elle passa devant le miroir et constata qu'elle avait maigri. Son ventre, d'habitude ferme et plat, était maintenant creux et laissait voir la naissance de ses côtes. Ses joues avaient perdu en rondeur et ses bras apparaissaient bien maigres pour une kunoichi qui n'avait pas pour habitude de bâcler son entraînement. Malgré cela, ses cheveux avaient poussé et descendaient maintenant dans son dos, seule leur couleur était restée inchangée. Mais tout cela allait changer. Bientôt elle aurait reprit du poil de la bête, d'ailleurs elle s'y affairait déjà, faisant des repas nombreux et copieux. Akemi revêtit un peignoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la seule occupée du petit établissement. Elle se jeta sur son matelas comme le ferait un enfant mais en prenant soin d'amortir la chute, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle roula sur le dos et contempla le plafond où se reflétait une faible lueur lunaire.

_Demain. Oui, demain je partirai. Trois jours c'est bien, c'est assez comme ça. Aller au Pays des Vagues… c'est loin ! Puis le trouver…Pff…Puis…Retourner chez moi ?...Retourner à Konoha… Je n'ai nulle part où aller… Bon ! D'abord je fais ce que j'ai à faire, après on voit !_

Penser était mauvais pour le sommeil, et tant qu'il pouvait être encore bon, dans une chambre convenable et un futon de qualité, il valait mieux ne pas le gâcher. Elle roula sur le côté et s'endormit aussitôt. Une nuit sans rêves.

Par bonheur l'aubergiste avait pu lui dépanner quelques vêtements, un vieux pantalon en coton gris trop grand et un pull bleu élimé aux coudes avec des chaussures en tissu qui ressemblaient plus à des chaussons qu'autre chose. Le manteau qu'elle avait récupéré d'une main amicale à Ame avait été nettoyé. Rien de très seyant mais ça ferait l'affaire en attendant de trouver mieux. C'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'elle avait en arrivant. L'aubergiste, un vieil homme s'occupant seul de son neveu presque aussi âgé que lui, semblait s'être pris d'affection pour elle. Elle repartit donc avec un sac à dos garni de quelques provisions, de l'eau et une carte de la région. C'était Byzance en somme.

Akemi mit le nez dehors. Une journée fraîche mais ensoleillée s'annonçait. Déjà des arbres quasiment nus parsemaient la plaine, l'hiver s'annonçait semblait-il. Il s'agirait de ne pas devoir dormir dehors, le temps ne s'y prêtait plus, même si elle n'en avait jamais fait toute une histoire lors de ses missions.

Elle prit la direction du pays des Vagues, à l'Ouest. Sur sa route, elle ne tarderait pas à entrer au Pays du Feu. Elle le redoutait un peu. Elle avait peur de retomber sur des lieux familiers qui lui rappelleraient des souvenirs. Elle craignait la nostalgie et la tristesse qui auraient pu la dévier de sa route. Elle se surprit à penser à ses anciens compagnons. Elle réalisa alors que plus que toute autre chose, elle craignait de retomber sur eux. Izumo, ou pire, Kakashi. Elle ne voulait pas être confrontée au fait qu'ils ne la cherchaient pas. Elle s'imagina tomber sur eux par hasard au détour d'une rue passante pour les entendre rire et parler de choses et d'autres comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien représenté pour personne. Elle ne voulait plus être déçue. Alors elle évita soigneusement les grands villages. Se reposait autant que possible dans les auberges isolées, et marchait à un rythme soutenu, se prenant même à courir lorsqu'elle traversait une forêt.

Dans un petit village, à l'ouest de Tanzaku, elle se débarrassa de ses loques pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements, plus à sa taille et plus chauds. Une combinaison en coton noire, des chaussures de cuir, un gilet en laine et une parka à capuche grise. Elle investit également dans un bonnet en laine gris, assez large pour pouvoir contenir ses cheveux. Elle passerait sans aucun doute bien plus inaperçue de cette façon.

Cette nuit là, elle dormit dans ce même village. Etrangement elle rêva de champs. Des champs verts à perte de vue au milieu desquels elle se sentait bien. Par moments elle avait cru sentir une brise salée, comme au bord de mer. En se réveillant elle se sentit étrangement paisible, et bien que l'endroit ne lui avait pas semblé étranger, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu de tels paysages.

La frontière avec le Pays des vagues n'était plus très loin. Il lui avait fallu quatre jours en tout pour l'atteindre, et ce n'est qu'au soir du quatrième jour qu'elle arriva à une auberge près du pont appelé « Pont Naruto ». L'évocation de ce nom la fit sourire, l'amusa même. Mais elle évita de s'engager plus loin dans ses souvenirs, habitude qu'elle souhaitait adopter définitivement. Elle avait atteint son premier objectif, le plus dur restait pourtant à faire.

Akemi se présenta à l'accueil. L'aubergiste lui fournit la clé de sa chambre tout en la dévisageant. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de regards, à cause de ses cheveux. Les gens avaient tendance à la fixer comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Akemi lui sourit dédaigneusement et partit.

Après une douche et un repas bien mérité, elle s'allongea dans un lit propre et accueillant. Comme une litanie elle se récitait les choses qui lui restaient à faire, tous les soirs, pour ne pas dévier, pour aller à l'essentiel.

_Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver Sasuke. Trouver Sasuke et lui délivrer le message. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué ! Lui dire que son frère l'attend. Il saura pourquoi certainement… « Il est temps d'en finir. » Mouais…ça a pas l'air très joyeux tout ça… Ils vont s'entre-tuer on dirait... Itachi…_

Ne pas penser avant de dormir. Elle avait oublié cette fois. Parmi Itachi, Madara, Pain et autres joyeusetés, elle revit les champs. Cette fois elle n'était pas seule au milieu des champs. Des enfants couraient parmi les arbustes. Ils riaient et criaient. Akemi avait la sensation de les connaître mais ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages. Les enfants couraient vite. Ils allaient et venaient, tournant en rond. Akemi les regardait et leur souriait, elle riait même. L'un d'eux l'avait approchée mais tout ce qu'elle put en distinguer, ce furent ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient rouges, comme le sang. Loin d'être effrayée, Akemi lui souriait de plus belle. Elle était heureuse, elle l'aimait.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante. Si dans son rêve cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, dans la réalité elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir jamais regarder de tels yeux en face sans frémir. Cependant elle se sentit très troublée par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu peur. Et puis des enfants, et ce bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti. Pourtant les enfants étaient des Uchiha, comment aurait-elle pu avoir envie de les prendre dans ses bras ? Son subconscient peinait visiblement à lui faire admettre qu'elle se faisait à l'idée d'Itachi.

Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et les lieux étaient encore silencieux. En temps normal elle se serait rendormie sans aucune difficulté mais son esprit ne voulait pas s'apaiser, alors elle s'habilla et sortit. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur. Une pluie fine et douce, comme celles du printemps. La température n'en était que plus agréable, alors elle mit sa capuche et marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle prit en direction du Pont Naruto mais ne l'emprunta pas. Au lieu de ça elle longea la côte en direction du Sud pour déboucher sur une berge isolée.

_Tiens…et si je m'entrainais un peu, ça va me dérouiller ça !_

Elle s'immobilisa, soudain excitée par la perspective d'utiliser à nouveau son chakra auquel elle n'avait pas osé faire appel ces derniers jours, ne voulant pas brusquer son corps convalescent. Elle se tourna vers l'eau et joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine, croisant les doigts, et se concentra. Fermant ses yeux, elle ressentit plus distinctement les réactions de son chakra qui s'éveillait en elle. A mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de son corps depuis l'intérieur, elle ne ressentit bientôt plus la pluie qui tombait en gouttes légères sur son visage et s'écoulait le long de son menton. Par vagues successives, elle activait peu à peu chacun de ses tenkettsus et faisait circuler le flux dans tout son corps. Cette sensation lui fit un bien fou, elle se sentit elle-même à nouveau, perdant toute perception de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas le groupe de personnes qui émergeait des bois à quelques centaines de mètres derrière elle.

Akemi entama la fusion de son chakra doucement. Lorsque l'équilibre fut établi entre ses énergies, elle forma une série de signes avec ses mains, d'un geste assuré malgré le temps passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait effectué de telles techniques.

« Katon - Housenka no Jutsu ! »

Sa bouche forma un rond. Elle souffla en direction de l'eau qui parut s'embraser alors qu'un jet de flammes de quelques mètres en parcourait la surface, illuminant les alentours de lueurs incandescentes. Les flammes disparurent laissant pour seules traces quelques volutes de fumée, vestiges des gouttes d'eau tombées dans le brasier.

Akemi sourit. Certes ce n'était pas là une technique aussi impressionnante que les techniques Doton qu'elle maîtrisait, mais pour un échauffement elle en était plutôt satisfaite. Elle joignit ses mains à nouveau. Trop occupée à renouer avec elle-même, elle ne perçut toujours pas les 4 individus qui approchaient.

« _Katon - Housenka no Jutsu_ ! »

Dans un nouveau souffle, Akemi expulsa une multitude de boules enflammées qui atteignirent la surface de l'eau dans un tourbillon écarlate.

« Qui t'as appris ça ? dit soudainement une voix masculine derrière elle.

Akemi tourna la tête, surprise. Un homme se tenait à environ trois mètres d'elle. Il portait une cape sombre munie d'une capuche qui ne laissait rien voir de son visage dans la pénombre. A quelques mètres de lui, trois autres personnes se tenaient immobiles. Elles semblaient attendre qu'il les rejoigne. L'obscurité persistante de ce petit matin le desservait également, il ne pouvait distinguer à qui il avait à faire d'après sa seule silhouette.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? dit Akemi en haussant les épaules.

-Ce sont des techniques du clan Uchiha il me semble, dit l'homme.

Akemi tiqua à l'évocation de ce nom. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dans la bouche du premier venu.

-Ils n'auraient pas dû les enseigner s'ils voulaient les garder pour eux.

Un silence pesant retomba que seul le bruit de la pluie venait troubler. Akemi commençait à se sentir tendue ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de cet inconnu sorti de nulle part. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour un combat s'il devait en survenir un. Malgré tout, elle ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds

-D'où viens-tu ? demanda l'homme toujours sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

-Tu es bien curieux… » rétorqua Akemi, avec une pointe d'agacement.

A cette phrase, un des membres du groupe en retrait fit un pas dans sa direction, mais l'inconnu l'arrêta dans son élan d'un geste de la main qui fit s'entrouvrir la cape qu'il portait et dévoila le manche d'un sabre à sa ceinture. Akemi n'avait pas bougé mais elle n'avait pas perdu un seul détail de la scène. Si elle avait eu un doute, maintenant elle était sûre, c'était lui le chef. Il exhalait une certaine puissance et ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute en ses capacités pour s'adresser ainsi à une inconnue qui pratiquait le ninjutsu. C'était un ninja. Ou un imbécile.

L'homme rangea sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape à nouveau et, sans un mot, se tourna en direction de l'auberge et marcha. Deux autres suivirent, le dernier s'attardant sur Akemi avant de rejoindre les autres tandis que le jour se levait enfin. Akemi les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Elle se détendit un peu mais éprouva malgré tout le besoin de se défouler un peu. Alors elle courut.

Lorsqu'elle revint à l'auberge il faisait totalement jour. Plus que la fatigue ou la pluie incessante, c'était la faim qui la fit revenir. Il n'était pas l'heure pour le déjeuner mais elle s'en fichait. Une fois débarrassée de son manteau dans sa chambre, non sans avoir détrempé les couloirs qu'elle avait parcouru, elle avait exigé du propriétaire qu'il lui fasse préparer un repas. Ce dernier avait râlé mais s'était tout de même exécuté, Akemi avait payé pour trois nuits en pension complète d'avance. Encore rougie par l'effort et puant la sueur, Akemi s'installa à une table dans une salle de restauration commune qui avait vue sur le pont et sur le Pays des Vagues au-delà. Le repas lui fut apporté et Akemi sauta littéralement dessus, sans même essayer de faire preuve de bonne éducation. Une fois repue, elle s'affala sur sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne pleuvait plus et le ciel se dégageait. C'est alors qu'elle le remarqua. Un jeune homme s'était assis à une table sur sa droite. Il ne faisait rien. Il la regardait.

Si les rougeurs de son visage s'étaient estompées, elles revinrent alors au galop lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était très séduisant, vêtu d'un kimono blanc. Soudain gênée, elle aurait bien aimé disparaître sous la table sans qu'il le remarque jusqu'au moment où il parla.

-Tu viens de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était lui, le même de ce matin là. Elle se sentit moins gênée tout à coup.

_Comment peut-il savoir ça ?_

Akemi lui fit face pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait exactement, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard froid, une voix dans sa tête lui dit de fuir, vite. Il était beau mais à mieux y regarder il était aussi un croisement de Madara et d'Itachi. L'Uchiha qu'elle cherchait, c'était lui.

Akemi devint pâle. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans avoir l'air de s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas du comprendre, ou bien il avait autre chose en tête mais, en tout cas, il ne la suivit pas. Elle accourut dans sa chambre, se précipita dans les toilettes et vomit. C'était lui, Sasuke. C'était lui qu'elle cherchait, elle s'attendait donc à le trouver et non pas à ce que ce soit lui qui la trouve. La surprise avait été totale et l'émotion trop forte semblait-il. Elle ressortit tremblante et s'effondra sur le lit puis s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait sombre dans sa chambre, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle pensa d'abord avoir perdu une journée puis se souvint en se redressant brutalement qu'il n'en était rien, d'ailleurs, celui qu'elle cherchait était là, devant elle, devant la porte. Akemi n'osa pas bouger. Il ne bougeait pas non plus, et la pénombre dans laquelle il se tenait empêchait de voir son visage. A ce moment là, tout ce qu'espérait Akemi était qu'il ne montre pas ses horribles pupilles.

-Je me souviens de toi. Tu n'étais pas très appréciée à Konoha. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui as été envoyée pour me ramener ?...

_Pas les yeux, pas les yeux, pas les yeux,…_

-…Ils te sous-estimaient visiblement. Tu m'as trouvé on dirait…

Akemi fermait les yeux. Les choses prenaient une tournure qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginée. Il fallait juste délivrer un message. Elle sentit qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il venait à présent de s'agenouiller juste devant elle. Il l'obligerait bientôt à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder la mort en face. Elle devait dire quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

-Non !... s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine. Etrangement elle ne sentait aucune agressivité de sa part, son visage était inexpressif.

-Qui t'envoie ?

_Pas les yeux, pas les yeux,…_

Sasuke la saisit brutalement par le cou qu'il serra d'une main. Sous l'effet de surprise, Akemi ouvrit les yeux et, comme un réflexe, attrapa son bras pour alléger la pression qui la faisait suffoquer. Son visage blanc, éclairé par la lune au-delà de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, était si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs mais cela ne la rassura pas pour autant.

-Réponds.

-…I…Itachi…parvint-elle à bredouiller.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui fut déconcerté. Il relâcha un peu sa prise, permettant à Akemi de respirer un peu plus.

-Quoi ?

-…Lâche-moi, dit-elle en tirant plus fort sur le bras qui la retenait. J'ai…un message…

Sasuke délivra Akemi qui toussa en se frottant la gorge. Il resta immobile près d'elle mais son attitude agressive délivrait clairement le message qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui raconter n'importe quoi. Akemi leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas aussi effrayant que Madara mais bien plus froid et son allure insensible laissait présager tout autant de cruauté que son aîné. Elle connaissait un peu l'histoire d'Itachi Uchiha qui aurait exterminé tout son clan, à part son frère. Seulement là, Itachi ne lui semblait pas le plus monstrueux des deux. Et puis cette proximité la gênait, il envahissait volontairement son espace d'autant plus que cela la troublait visiblement. Elle aurait voulu qu'il recule mais il n'en fit rien, il la regardait de haut.

Akemi aurait voulu ne pas montrer tant de faiblesse une nouvelle fois mais son corps s'affaissait sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Elle voulait en finir.

-Tu…tu devras le retrouver là où ton clan connut son heure de gloire…c'est…comme ça qu'il l'a dit…balbutia-t-elle. Son corps finit par lâcher encore et elle se retrouva le dos au sol, impuissante.

Sasuke réfléchit et il semblât que le message ne lui avait pas plu à en croire le froncement entre ses sourcils. Akemi n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver qu'il fut sur elle à nouveau, sa main revenue sur sa gorge.

-Quels sont tes liens avec Itachi ? siffla-t-il rageusement.

Il serra un peu plus les doigts tout en sortant un kunaï de sa main libre.

_Ca y est…je vais mourir ici… non…non !_

-Dis quelque chose ou tu mourras.

-…Vas…te faire foutre… » parvint-elle à articuler.

Il fallut une fraction de secondes à Sasuke pour capter son geste mais Akemi avait déjà frappé. D'un geste rapide et assez puissant pour le déséquilibrer, le genou d'Akemi était venu heurter ses côtes du côté gauche. Sasuke lâcha prise et Akemi en profita pour le pousser violemment contre le mur derrière lui d'un coup de pied sur le sternum. Sasuke encaissa le choc sans le moindre mal mais lorsqu'il releva la tête alerté par un bruit de verre brisé, elle s'était échappée par la fenêtre.

_La forêt…c'est ma seule chance !_

Akemi courait vite. Aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes et ses poumons, sans se retourner. Elle n'était pas prête à abandonner. Pas maintenant et même jamais. Si elle devait l'affronter alors elle devait au moins se donner l'avantage du terrain et, à la faveur de la nuit, elle aurait peut-être une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de le battre.

Il était sur ses pas, elle le sentait, mais il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres entre les arbres et elle. Enfin parvenue à l'abri elle s'enfonça tant qu'elle put jusqu'à entendre le bruit mat des troncs que l'on heurte au passage. Il se déplaçait vite, bien trop vite. Elle se jeta au sol et roula sous un tronc creux tombé il y a bien longtemps, juste à temps pour éviter la boule de feu qui venait dans sa direction. La lumière avait été si aveuglante qu'elle n'avait pu déterminer la provenance de l'attaque. La forêt paraissait immobile et mouvante à la fois. Une brise automnale faisait vibrer les feuilles qui craquelaient sur son passage rendant la localisation de Sasuke difficile, mais la sienne aussi par la même occasion. Elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration pour ne plus ne plus entendre les battements de son cœur qui martelait dans sa poitrine. Ses muscles, réchauffés par l'adrénaline, étaient tendus, n'attendant qu'une légère impulsion pour se remettre en marche. Malgré elle, elle sourit. La sensation que provoquaient en elle les combats était des plus euphorisantes. Qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue, le début d'un affrontement était son moment préféré. Cela mettait tous ses sens en éveil et aiguisait son instinct de survie. Ca l'excitait aussi. Elle s'imaginait souvent que si elle avait été un homme, elle aurait eu une érection à ce moment là.

Sasuke faisait certainement la même chose qu'elle, il devait sonder la forêt depuis sa cachette pour la localiser. Le premier qui bougerait serait sans aucun doute découvert. Seulement il avait l'avantage du sharingan, et elle le savait. Ca devrait être elle.

« Doton - Doryuu Katsu », murmura-t-elle en apposant sa paume sur le sol devant elle.

Un craquement étouffé retentit puis grossit en un grondement. Le bruit permit clairement à Sasuke de la repérer. Il se jeta de la branche sur la quelle il se trouvait et obliqua en direction du bruit qui ne cessait de croître. Elle était à une soixantaine de mètres seulement mais il fut bientôt arrêté par l'énorme fossé qui le séparait d'elle. Elle avait creusé en à peine quelques secondes des douves qui l'entouraient. Au fond du précipice qu'elle avait créé gisaient les arbres qui étaient plantés là quelques secondes auparavant. Akemi se tenait au centre, accroupie près du tronc creux, sur une petite plateforme qu'elle avait gardé intacte. Déjà elle effectuait une nouvelle technique avec ses mains, dont Sasuke ne put percevoir que des murmures mais comprit d'après le premier signe de ses mains qu'il s'agissait d'un technique Doton.

Il perçut un claquement humide. En bas, ce qui restait de la végétation disparut peu à peu dans ce qui semblait être de la vase qui montait à une vitesse impressionnante. Le fossé s'emplit rapidement et la vase s'arrêta de monter au niveau du sol puis s'immobilisa. La nuit aidant, on ne pouvait plus distinguer la terre ferme de la mer de vase qu'Akemi venait de créer. Elle semblait bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Sasuke ne pouvait pas bien distinguer son visage mais il lui sembla qu'elle souriait devant son hésitation à agir. Il serra les dents, elle commençait à l'agacer.

D'une poussée à peine perceptible sur ses jambes, il se souleva de terre et dégaina trois kunaïs qu'il lança en direction d'Akemi, avant d'atterrir sur une branche surplombant le marais fraîchement créé. Ces derniers lui furent retournées aussitôt sans que Sasuke n'ai su comment, il les arrêta d'une main à l'aide de son sabre. Elle était bien maligne. La distance qu'elle avait créée le forcerait à combattre à distance, ou bien à prendre le risque de se rendre vulnérable en tentant de traverser les sables mouvants pour combattre au corps à corps. C'est qu'elle semblait attendre. A cette distance, son sharingan ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité. Mais il ne s'agissait que de terre. Il suffisait de supprimer ce facteur de l'équation. C'est ce qu'il décida. Il remit son sabre en place à sa ceinture et tranquillement joignit ses mains sans quitter Akemi des yeux qui faisait de même, isolée sur son îlot artificiel. De quelques mudras effectués, il joignit ses mains pour y concentrer son chakra, un chakra bleu et émettant un bruit strident qui s'éparpillait en un millier de petits éclairs avant de se rejoindre dans le creux de ses mains. La lueur produite éclairait son visage qui afficha un sourire à son tour.

« Chidori eisō ! » scanda-t-il.

Cela pourrait bien devenir amusant finalement.


	8. La nature des Hommes

_**Chapitre 8 : La nature des Hommes**_

De ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, Sasuke semblait matérialiser une formidable puissance entre ses mains. Un chakra bleu électrique qui ne cessait de croître en poussant des piaillements d'oiseaux aigus, jusqu'à former une lance. A cette distance Akemi pouvait aisément l'éviter, ça devait donc être pour autre chose. Lorsqu'il lança son projectile, Akemi comprit qu'elle n'en était pas la cible directe. La lance fusa en direction des marécages qui entouraient Akemi et se retrouva engloutie. Akemi resta perplexe et regarda Sasuke qui lui sourit. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Soudain la boue se mit à bouillir, de grosses bulles se formèrent à la surface et éclatèrent. Elles grossirent encore pour n'en former plus qu'une qui explosa littéralement dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant, projetant la quasi-totalité de la vase sur une vingtaine de mètres à la ronde, et sur Akemi qui se protégea le visage avec son bras.

Elle n'était plus qu'un amas de boue de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'elle retire son bras elle ne le vit plus, Sasuke avait bougé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle s'accroupit et murmura :

« Doton - Dochuu Eigyo no Jutsu »

Depuis l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était protégé Sasuke la vit disparaître dans le sol. La terre était visiblement son élément mais c'était tout à son avantage. Il activa ses pupilles et promena son regard sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus qu'un énorme cratère mais malgré tout, il vit une forme bleutée se déplacer rapidement dans le fond puis remonter sur les bords du trou sans la moindre difficulté, comme si elle nageait. Se dirigeant d'abord vers lui, la masse de chakra bifurqua sur la gauche en formant un angle droit et prit tout droit parmi les arbres à nouveau. Elle voulait jouer semblait-il.

Sasuke la suivit. Akemi ondulait entre les racines des arbres laissant Sasuke impressionné par sa rapidité sous terre. Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la forêt, il finit par croire qu'elle voulait le fatiguer, alors il accéléra pour la dépasser tout en dégageant son sabre de son fourreau. Il plaça sa main libre devant son visage contre laquelle il plaça sa lame qui s'enveloppa du même chakra foudroyant. D'une poussée sur ses jambes il accéléra encore en tendant son arme au-dessus de sa tête et la fit plonger dans le sol sur la trajectoire d'Akemi qui, par chance, s'arrêta net devant la lame. Sans qu'elle put anticiper ses gestes, Sasuke créa un chidori dans sa main droite et la plongea dans le sol qu'il transperça pour atteindre Akemi. Seule la profondeur fut salvatrice car il l'aurait transpercée de part en part autrement. Sa technique atteignit son manteau qu'il saisit dans son poing et la tira toute entière hors du sol dans une gerbe de terre meuble. Dans son élan, il la projeta contre un arbre derrière lui.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle et l'immobilisa quelques secondes, un genou au sol. On ne pouvait que deviner ses contours car la terre qui a recouvrait ainsi que les restes de boue lui fournissaient un parfait déguisement dans un tel environnement. Seulement, Sasuke se battait à l'aide de ses sharingans qu'aucun camouflage n'aurait pu berner. Il savait qu'elle était derrière elle, il n'avait qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le flux de son chakra du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il avançait tranquillement vers son sabre pour le reprendre à la terre. Akemi était maintenant à découvert et essoufflée. Malgré tout elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de saisir son arme. Ses mains formèrent des signes indistincts dans la pénombre.

_Ninpô Attraction_.

Elle tendit sa main droite. Alors que Sasuke tendait lui-même la sienne pour saisir le manche, celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Il s'arrêta sur le coup ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Le silence derrière lui l'inquiéta soudainement et il tourna la tête au moment même où le sabre jaillit du sol et vola jusqu'à la main tendue d'Akemi, comme attiré par un aimant. Ce fut la lame qu'elle attrapa. Le tranchant lui entailla la paume et du sang coula le long de la lame mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle saisit le manche et se releva, tendant l'épée devant elle en direction de Sasuke.

Le maniement des armes n'était pas son fort mais cela lui ferait gagner du temps.

« Tu es pleine de surprises ! s'exclama-t-il.

Akemi restait immobile. A cette distance il aurait été inutile d'utiliser le ninjutsu, elle restait donc sur ses gardes pour parer à toute attaque physique.

De faibles clapotis les encerclèrent d'abord avant de leur parvenir. La pluie qui avait cessé le matin reprenait son chant, doucement. Le feuillage clairsemé des arbres ne put bientôt plus atténuer les gouttes qui tombaient sur eux à mesure que l'averse se faisait plus drue. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé.

-Finalement peu m'importent tes liens avec mon frère ! Il t'a laissée en vie, c'est une raison suffisante pour te tuer ! s'extasia-t-il.

Akemi tentait par tous les moyens de faire abstraction des pupilles rouges de son adversaire mais à ces mots elle frissonna. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait un regard un peu fou. Akemi n'avait pas peur pourtant, ni de lui, ni de mourir. A ce moment là, elle ne craignait rien. C'était le combat de sa vie, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu ferais mieux, en effet, de ne pas savoir pourquoi il m'a laissée en vie, affirma-t-elle. »

Elle avança soudainement en abattant le sabre devant elle. Sasuke, décontenancé par sa phrase, réagit à temps pour ne pas être atteint, mais la ceinture de son kimono fut tranchée nette à la verticale. Akemi se remit en garde. Il savait dès ce moment qu'elle non plus ne blaguait pas. Il se redressa tandis que sa ceinture tombait au sol. Il saisit les pans de son habit et l'enleva. Là, sur son ventre crayeux, un trait fin et écarlate se dessina : la trace du passage de son propre sabre. Il le vit et adressa un sourire mauvais à Akemi dont la vue se brouillait à cause de la boue qui coulait sur son visage.

-T'auras pas cette chance deux fois, dit-il.

Akemi s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

-En fait, ça sera la troisième !

Il fonça sur elle. Akemi lui barra la route avec le sabre mais ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. Il sauta pour lui décocher un coup de pied mais elle s'abaissa et s'éloigna d'une roulade. Sasuke sortit un kunaï de sa ceinture et alors elle contre-attaqua. Les armes d'entrechoquèrent violemment mais le bruit des coups ne pouvait surpasser le grésillement de la pluie qui les recouvrait. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de céder du terrain. Ils tentèrent de se frapper l'un l'autre mais sans succès. Akemi n'avait pas assez d'expérience avec les armes pour exceller et Sasuke n'avait qu'un petit kunaï pour sa part. Chacun était à son désavantage.

Ne voyant pas d'issue possible, Akemi tenta un coup de pied de face pour déséquilibrer son adversaire mais celui-ci tourna sur le côté et frappa le bras d'Akemi pour lui faire lâcher le sabre. Une nouvelle trainée de sang recouvrit son bras mais elle ne lâcha pas et riposta d'un coup de coude au visage qui lui arriva sur la joue. Il recula. Akemi en profita pour effectuer un de ses techniques de feu, elle un jet continu de feu dans sa direction, mais d'une roulade il l'évita et se jeta sur elle pour lui assener un coup de poing en plein visage. Le coup l'envoya à terre.

Elle sentit une brûlure sur sa lèvre, ouverte. Ca se présentait mal, son chakra commençait à s'épuiser. Elle voulut se relever mais ses pieds glissèrent sur les feuilles mortes détrempées et Sasuke l'attrapa dans son dos. Akemi lâcha le sabre et tendit les bras en arrière. Ses bras glissèrent dans ses manches et Sasuke se retrouva avec un manteau vide dans la main. Elle se mit à courir en zigzaguant entre les arbres, ne sachant pas très bien où elle allait, ne sachant plus où était Sasuke. Elle courut encore. Lui n'était pas loin mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il fallait en finir vite.

Il la poursuivit encore. Il ne tarda pas à la rattraper amis elle ne l'entendit pas. Alors qu'il sauta il parvint à attraper une de se chevilles et la fit tomber. Elle cria de surprise et de rage. Akemi se tourna sur le dos pour lui assener des coups de pied au visage mais il remonta sur elle, s'asseyant sur ses jambes. Il attrapa ses poignets et les immobilisa au sol au-dessus de sa tête. Il aurait voulu garder un peu plus de contenance mais ne parvenait pas à ralentir sa respiration. Akemi, désormais impuissante, essayait de reprendre son souffle également.

-Eh bien… puisqu'on …en est là… Tu vas me dire…pourquoi… haleta-t-il, son visage ruisselant au-dessus de celui d'Akemi.

-…J'ai été choisie… soupira-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-…Je…suis enceinte…d'un Uchiha…

C'était comme si elle murmurait. Sa voix était comme diluée par l'eau qui tombait sur elle. Mais Sasuke l'avait entendue. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris mais il avait entendu. D'un battement de paupière ses sharingans disparurent. Il ne vit plus qu'elle. La boue avait disparu de son visage, dévoilant un regard provocateur et une lèvre inférieure tuméfiée.

-…C'est…tu mens ! C'est impossible, cria-t-il. Itachi n'aurait jamais…

-Ce n'est pas lui…

Sasuke resta interdit. Ca ne pouvait décemment pas être vrai. C'était son frère ou c'était un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

-C'est toi…dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'avoir dit, ni même pourquoi elle l'avait dit. L'excitation du combat peut-être. La provocation. La peur. L'oubli. Son esprit retint cela. Remplacer un Uchiha par un autre. D'aucuns auraient pu être pire que Madara. Si son enfant devait lui rappeler quelqu'un, elle préférait que ce soit celui là, à défaut d'être Itachi. Oui c'était la seule explication possible, ça ne pouvait pas être parce que son corps malmené réclamait une étreinte, un peu de chaleur. C'était la même raison qui l'animait sûrement, dissimulée derrière sa haine fraternelle, l'être qu'il voulait maintenant tuer à travers elle. Si c'était vrai, si un Uchiha grandissait dans son ventre ce devait être le sien. L'idée ridicule que l'amertume et la haine se transmettrait à sa progéniture lui vint alors qu'il l'embrassait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas un acte stérile. C'était quelque chose de plus grand pour lui. Il voulait s'imprégner en elle par tous les moyens. Il voulait qu'elle retienne, de gré ou de force, tout ce qui le composait, tout ce qui était lui.

Il lui avait saisi la nuque d'une main rude et l'avait embrassée, sans douceur. Il appuyait son visage sur celui d'Akemi qui n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser le passage de sa langue dans sa bouche, de gouter sa salive mêlée de son propre sang. Elle tentait désespérément de trouver l'espace pour respirer et de sa main libre griffait frénétiquement le dos glissant de son assaillant, sans succès. Ses vagissements étouffés poussaient Sasuke de plus belle sur sa voie. Que les choses soient claires, elle était son adversaire.

Il la relâcha enfin. Assis sur son bassin il essuya le sang d'Akemi sur sa bouche en la regardant. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, harassée par la pluie drue qui s'abattait sur son visage. Il attrapa le col de sa combinaison de part et d'autre avec ses deux mains et tira, sans ménagement. Les boutons sur sa poitrine cédèrent, dévoilant ses seins, aussitôt assaillis par l'orage. Sasuke reprit plus bas sur le vêtement et fit sauter les dernières résistances. Voilà, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, ainsi exposée elle était à sa merci. Akemi tenta de se dégager, sans beaucoup de conviction néanmoins, alors qu'il abaissait son buste sur le sien, la plaquant au sol, il plongea sa main entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au sexe d'Akemi qui cria au moment où ils entrèrent en elle. C'était un cri de surprise et d'appréhension. Les derniers contacts subis par cette partie de son anatomie avaient été bien brutaux, mais, bien que les doigts de Sasuke ne soient pas des plus délicats, leurs mouvements saccadés à l'intérieur firent tressaillir son ventre.

Sasuke perçut clairement le réchauffement qui s'opérait en elle. Il pouvait sentir des parois lisses et souples, qui épousaient la forme de ses doigts, et la chaleur moite qui s'en dégageait. Le corps d'Akemi était animé de soubresauts, il le sentait sous lui, comme si elle ne comprenait pas les sensations qui affluaient depuis son bas-ventre. Tout son visage reflétait l'incompréhension mais ses yeux clos et sa respiration courte révélaient le plaisir naissant.

Lui aussi aimait ça. Il lui en fallut plus, il voulait qu'elle crie pour lui, à cause de lui. Il ôta ses doigts et défi le haut de son pantalon. Son érection en devenait douloureuse, il devait l'apaiser au plus vite. Il guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de sa vulve et la pénétra, lui arrachant le cri tant attendu. Il ne parvint pas à retenir lui-même un grognement, il était si enserré à l'intérieur.

Son corps se contracta, ses jambes s'étirèrent malgré elle. Elle attrapa Sasuke par les bras mais ne savait pas très bien si elle devait le repousser ou le retenir. Sa main écorchée laissa une trainée de sang le long de son avant-bras. Son premier coup s'était prolongé, comme pour retenir la sensation de la première pénétration. Il poussait sur son bassin comme s'il voulait la soulever de terre. Ce n'était pas douloureux malgré la force de Sasuke. Puis il relâcha et revint, toujours aussi fort. Un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'observait. C'était toujours le combat. Un seul signe de faiblesse de sa part et il aurait gagné. Alors elle laissa tomber ses bras sur le sol, le long de son corps. Elle serra les dents et soutint son regard, le défiant de lui arracher encore le moindre son.

Il s'activa en elle. Ses coups de boutoir la percutaient toujours plus rudement sans qu'elle daigne émettre la moindre marque de jouissance. Elle retenait tout en elle, elle en souffrait presque mais elle ne perdrait pas ce duel là. Lui commençait à perdre pied. Entre la rage de la voir ainsi reprendre le dessus et l'orgasme qui commençait à monter, il eut envie de hurler. Encore un peu, il devait tenir. Elle devrait céder. Il mit sa main sur son cou et serra fort contre sa mâchoire. Akemi gémit sous la pression et attrapa son bras pour se dégager. Il accéléra de plus belle, son bassin cognant contre celui d'Akemi, puis enfin, il jouit en elle. Finalement il cria. Elle aussi. Leurs corps étaient raides et le temps sembla s'arrêter sur ce moment. Puis Sasuke retomba lourdement sur elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait dire qui avait remporté cet affrontement. Chacun avait cédé à ses bas instincts alors peut-être avaient-ils déclaré forfait tous les deux. C'est bien ce que se dit Akemi en émergeant de son sommeil ce matin là, les cheveux humides emmêlés de brindilles et de feuilles jaunies. Aucun d'eux n'aurait à admettre la défaite, il était parti. Ou alors était-ce un match nul.

La brume avait tout envahi. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour rejoindre l'auberge, ni même si quelqu'un l'avait vue dans cet état pitoyable. Elle n'eut pas la force de se déshabiller, encore moins de se laver. Elle tomba d'épuisement sur le futon qu'elle n'avait quitté que la veille au soir, ça lui paraissait une éternité. Peut-être était-il encore là, mais elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Après tout il en avait eu maintes fois l'occasion. Il ne reviendrait pas. Pas tout de suite.

Elle sombra. Son sommeil fut peuplé d'êtres étranges, de lieux étranges. Et d'enfants.

…_Mmm…Où…je suis où ?_

Akemi releva péniblement la tête. Elle avait la sensation que son corps était resté encore immobile pendant des mois. Ses membres étaient lourds et endoloris. Elle tenta vainement de se relever mais na parvint qu'à déplacer une main sur son visage. Elle ne reconnut pas l'odeur, était-ce bien sa main ? Elle ouvrit les yeux pour enfin remarquer l'entaille brune douloureuse qui traversait sa paume, sale et maculée de sang séchée. Tout lui revint. Dans un sursaut elle s'assit. Tous ses muscles lui firent comprendre que cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

_Sasuke…le…le message…_

_C'est fini._

Sa tâche était accomplie, non sans peine. Mais elle avait réussi. Elle avait dépassé ses propres limites et ses peurs. Elle avait survécu, elle avait aimé ça.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ses côtes lui firent mal, mais le plus désagréable était l'odeur. La terre, la sueur, le sang, le sperme. Elle n'était plus qu'une masse crasseuse. C'était la première chose à faire, se laver. L'eau de son bain fut bientôt dans le même état. Alors qu'elle frottait son entre-jambe, elle eut mal, mais pas comme avec l'autre. C'était douloureux parce que ça avait été intense et spontané. Elle sourit à cette pensée, elle aurait voulu le voir honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Et après ?

Et après, cela n'aurait plus rien à voir avec Sasuke, ou Itachi. Avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il ne s'agirait plus que d'elle. C'est nue devant le miroir de la salle de bain qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule à présent. Elle n'avait plus d'attaches, plus de missions.

Son corps meurtri portait les traces des coups du combat. Son bras droit la balafre faite par le kunaï, et sa lèvre inférieure arborait une coupure qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lécher. A part tout cela, elle était indemne. Et nulle trace de grossesse, du moins, autant qu'elle en connaisse les symptômes.

_Maintenant…manger !_

Plus de vêtements à se mettre alors elle sortit en peignoir et se fit servir un copieux repas. Elle envoya son aubergiste préféré lui chercher des vêtements. Elle en avait les moyens alors il abdiqua et lui rapporta sensiblement les mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait auparavant, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux anciens.

Une nuit. Il lui restait encore une nuit et elle partirait le lendemain.

_Pour où déjà…Tani ? Oui…enfin, rien ne presse. En même temps, je ne sais pas où je vais vivre… Vivre ? …Où aimerais-je vivre ? Au bord de la mer, ça doit être bien…Là où personne ne me connaitra, personne ne me trouvera jamais…Disparaître._


	9. Un voyage incertain

_**Chapitre 9 : Un voyage incertain.**_

Si on lui avait demandé comment il en était arrivé là, il aurait sûrement dit « C'est une longue histoire. » Petite feinte usagée pour cacher qu'il n'en savait probablement rien lui-même.

Si on lui avait intimé de faire connaître ses raisons, peut-être aurait-il finit par dire la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'était elle. Elle : la guerre, la mort, la tristesse, la destinée, la coïncidence. Ou bien Elle. La femme.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait aidé à traverser les 4 dernières années comme on traverse une plaine au sol un peu cahoteux, comme dans un rêve éveillé. Elle avait certainement été le déclencheur de tout cela. Il avait encore perdu des êtres chers durant cette guerre, des amis proches, des maîtres et des élèves. Mais il était déjà triste, bien avant que tout cela n'arrive. Que faire une fois que tout est fini sinon chercher ? Chercher une raison de continuer, ou bien d'arrêter. Chercher l'espoir en soi ou chez les autres. Se convaincre que tout va changer, qu'il faut encore croire à un lendemain heureux. Alors il était parti. Sans même un regard en arrière vers ceux qui restaient, sans une explication, il avait laissé Konoha.

Il cherchait de nouvelles promesses à présent, des espoirs fous. Il la cherchait, comme il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire. Il avait scruté les armées, fureté dans les villages, examiné les morts. Malgré tout, Kakashi n'avait jamais envisagé de ne jamais la revoir. C'est surement cette dénégation qui l'avait amené là où il était, sur cette colline verdoyante où s'alignaient les plants de thé odorants, bordées par la mer.

Il avait vu des coins marqués par les batailles au cours de son voyage. Des villages où planait encore le chagrin. Des endroits sinistres où l'on maudissait l'assaillant, l'étranger, voire même son voisin pour son incapacité à arrêter les massacres. Mais là où il se trouvait, il semblait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière. Tout était lumineux et paisible. C'était une autre dimension où la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. Le Pays du Thé.

Il n'y avait pas de combattants là-bas. Pas d'écoles pour apprentis ninjas turbulents. Pas de chef de guerre, pas d'armée. Pas d'enjeu. Rien que des embruns, de l'air pur et du thé.

Dans ce lieu où la sérénité semblait être un mode de vie, rien ne l'étonna à voir des enfants courir et rire. Des cris perçants de joie qu'il avait presque oublié. Amusé, il les avait rejoints au-delà des plantations en fleur. Là, sur la plage qui bordait la colline, deux enfants couraient et chahutaient. Un sourire éphémère passa sur son visage lorsque les enfants s'arrêtèrent devant lui, troublés à la vue d'un inconnu au visage masqué. Il y avait un garçon et une fille, du même âge, il ne leur aurait pas donné plus de quatre ans. Ils se ressemblaient, énormément, avec leurs visages mutins et des tâches de rousseur sur leurs nez. Ils avaient des yeux noirs mais surtout, tous deux avaient les cheveux d'un orange incandescent. A se voir ainsi observés leurs regards s'assombrirent, on avait du leur apprendre la méfiance. Leur expression donna à Kakashi une impression de déjà vu, mais ça ne lui revint pas. Par contre, leurs cheveux…

_Se pourrait-il que…_

« Bonjour ! dit-il du ton le plus joyeux qu'il pouvait. Je suis Kakashi Hatake.

Les enfants ne semblaient pas enclins à sympathiser avec un inconnu, quel que soit son nom.

-Je… _comment dire ça… _votre maman est là ? tenta-t-il, peu assuré.

-…Non, dit le garçon avec un regard dur.

-Ah…

La petite fille se pencha sur l'oreille de son frère, qui ne lâchait pas Kakashi des yeux, pour lui glisser quelques mots. Ce regard ne lui était pas inconnu mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre un nom dessus. Pourtant tout en eux faisait penser à Akemi, même leur attitude insolente. Il avait tant souhaité revoir ce visage, il l'aurait reconnu parmi toute une foule.

-Vous êtes un ninja ? reprit le petit bonhomme.

-Oui, de Konoha et…

L'attitude des enfants changea soudain. A l'évocation du village ils échangèrent un regard dont eux seuls comprenaient la signification, puis ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs permettaient leurs petites jambes.

Interloqué, Kakashi les suivit du regard. Ils avaient longé la plage puis avaient remonté la dune qui la bordait pour disparaître derrière. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle se trouve là-bas, tout simplement ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Tant d'années pour en arriver là et, alors qu'il semblait approcher du but, tout lui parut si facile, comme un hasard. Il marcha sur leurs pas, le regard hagard. Il avançait lentement pour ne pas risquer de tout faire disparaître, peut-être était-il simplement en train de rêver. Pourtant il sentait la douce brise marine dans son cou, et la légère morsure du soleil de printemps sur ses pieds. Il avait anormalement chaud et sa bouche était sèche.

Il eut l'impression que la dune le ralentissait, qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le sommet. Quand enfin il y parvint, il vit encore des champs resplendissants de vert et de blanc. Au milieu de la plantation, un chemin se dessinait. Il l'emprunta machinalement bien qu'il ne voyait plus les enfants. Ce n'est qu'après quelques mètres qu'il aperçut une maison. Un porche en bois vieilli et des murs en pierre claire, émoussés par l'air salé et les années. Il pouvait apercevoir l'entrée à mesure qu'il approchait. La porte était ouverte. Son esprit était embrouillé, si c'était vraiment elle qu'allait-il faire, qu'allait-il dire ? Et si ce n'était pas elle, où irait-il ensuite ? Il arriva au bout du chemin. Il y avait encore quelques mètres entre lui et les marches du porche mais il s'arrêta à l'embouchure du champ. Le lieu lui sembla soudain irréel. Se pouvait-il vraiment que ce soit chez elle, qu'elle cultive du thé et élève des enfants ? Peut-être lui ressemblerait-elle mais serait-elle vraiment la même ? Se souviendrait-elle de lui-même ? Son esprit assailli de doutes, il ne vit pas la femme qui venait de sortir sous le porche.

Il entendit des bruits de pas devant lui, ça descendait les marches du perron, le bois craquait sous les pas. Ca venait dans sa direction. Il retint sa respiration et leva les yeux. C'était elle. Toujours menue, toujours ses cheveux flamboyants, la peau un peu plus matte qu'avant. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, elle exsudait une certaine force tranquille, une aura rassurante et sereine. Et elle le regardait, sans la moindre expression sur son visage. Ses yeux aux reflets dorés restaient plantés dans ceux de Kakashi à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Avant qu'il ne se décide enfin sur la façon de l'aborder elle était plantée devant lui. Sa bouche esquissa un sourire qui ne s'accorda pas avec son geste, elle le gifla. La force du coup projeta sa tête sur le côté. D'abord stupéfait, ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il sentit la brûlure sur sa joue. Il releva doucement son visage, Akemi souriait toujours mais ses yeux trahissaient son trouble, un mélange de colère et de doute. Elle n'avait pas changé finalement, il en fut soulagé.

A se regarder ainsi en face, Kakashi pensait qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que des insultes. Cette gifle était une juste punition pour le peu d'efforts qui avaient été faits en sa faveur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu endurer. Ce n'est qu'après la venue de Pain à Konoha qu'il avait compris que c'était lui qui l'avait emmenée. C'était lui qui avait semé toutes ces lances d'un étrange métal sur la plaine. Comme il avait bien failli mourir sous les coups d'un de ses corps, il avait d'abord cru qu'elle était morte elle aussi. Puis lorsqu'il avait rencontré Madara Uchiha, venu détruire Konoha à nouveau, qui avait retourné tout le village à la recherche de quelqu'un, une kunoichi. Le lien était évident puisque Pain travaillait pour lui. C'était forcément elle, on disait que cette femme l'avait rendu fou. Il avait alors reprit espoir, elle devait être en vie...

_Mais alors… Madara… les enfants ? Non…ça ne peut pas être ça !_

Il venait de réaliser une partie de ce qu'avait dû être son calvaire. Une gifle était une bien maigre compensation finalement. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il avait du mal à le croire.

Elle en avait fini. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin sans même lui dire un mot. Kakashi lui saisit le poignet pour la retenir, affolé.

-Attends !...Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Son regard se perdit un moment puis elle le regarda, apaisée.

-C'était trop tard, ce n'était plus chez moi, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-C'est faux… on ne t'a jamais oubliée.

-Je suis contente de le savoir…

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher Akemi ! la coupa-t-il.

Elle se figea. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre depuis que tout avait commencé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors.

-Merci…Kakashi…

-Maman… murmura une petite voix derrière elle.

Akemi se retourna. Deux petites têtes étaient apparues à la fenêtre derrière elle.

-Tout va bien les enfants, j'arrive, dit-elle essayant de contrôler sa voix pour se faire rassurante.

Il ne la lâchait pas. S'il le faisait il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Et il voulait comprendre.

-…Qui est leur père ? osa-t-il.

Akemi le dévisagea à nouveau et afficha un petit sourire quelque peu triomphant. Kakashi reconnut cette expression. C'était celle qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle avait fait une connerie mais qui était tout à son avantage.

-Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Ils ont ses yeux…

-Oui…je…connais ces yeux mais…ce n'était pas…

-Tu l'as bien connu pourtant… Il a été ton élève il me semble…

…_Quoi ?...comment est-ce…_

-Sasuke ? s'exclama-t-il, perplexe.

Il regarda les enfants. Leurs regards méfiants, ces yeux perçants, ça lui apparut comme une évidence à ce moment là.

-Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Akemi.

-Ils auraient du être de Madara mais… Sasuke était plus fort on dirait…

-C'est ce que voulait Madara ?

-C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait enlever, il voulait fonder son clan à nouveau. Puis, lorsque j'ai réussi à m'échapper j'ai…enfin, j'ai croisé Sasuke par hasard et…voilà. Il ne savait pas pour Madara, c'est arrivé…comme ça, conclut-elle.

-Ce sont des Uchiha alors…

-Ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de chance à Konoha par le passé, il me semble.

-C'est là que tu as décidé de ne pas revenir ?

-…Oui…entre autres. Mais ils ne sont pas des Uchiha, enfin…pas complètement. Ce sont mes enfants. Ce sont des Kishiro.

Elle souriait, vraiment. Elle était heureuse, il le vit. Il aurait aimé y avoir contribué. Il aurait voulu la retrouver avant, l'aider, la sauver. Au final, elle y était arrivée seule. C'est ainsi que ça devait se passer certainement. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire ainsi avant. Elle avait trouvé la paix à présent, il ne se sentait pas le droit de tout gâcher. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, la preuve qu'elle était en vie, il devrait se contenter de ça. Il lâcha son bras.

Sans plus un mot, ni même un regard, elle se retourna et monta les marches menant à sa porte. Les enfants accoururent et s'accrochèrent à ses jambes. Kakashi s'apprêtait à lui dire adieu sans attendre de réponse mais elle se retourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-…Je…vais continuer ma route, je pense.

-…Et bien…si tu n'as rien de prévu pour les…disons, dix prochaines années…

Akemi baissa les yeux vers ses enfants qui regardaient Kakashi d'un œil curieux à présent. Lui restait accroché à ses paroles.

-Je ne sais pas comment on utilise le sharingan, alors… je…ils pourraient avoir besoin de toi.

_Est-elle en train de…_

Devant son silence, elle reprit.

-Tu veux rester…avec nous ? finit-elle par dire.

Elle rougît. Il se rappela alors ce soir là, sur le toit de la bâtisse à Suna. Il lui sembla soudain que ça s'était passé la veille et il s'en amusa. Le temps était si peu de choses parfois. Une fois encore il avait manqué de courage et c'est elle qui avait pris les devants. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être plus tout à fait la même. Elle était devenue aussi ductile que l'or, et plus volontaire que le feu.


End file.
